Inheritence Book III Brisinger
by jman007
Summary: With each passing moment Galbatorix grows more powerful and at the same time the Varden gains new allies...With Katrina now safe Eragon can focus on finding a way to free his brother Murtagh the war to free Alagaesia continues in Brisinger...Please read and review sorry for the sucky summary
1. Chapter 1

Inheritance Book III Brisinger

Chapters

1\. The Rescue

Part 1. Dras Leona

Part 2. Blood of My Enemies

2\. To Walk Alone

3\. Trial of the Long Knives

4\. Roran

5\. Davan

6\. The Elves

7\. Lovers

Part 1. Intertwined

Part 2. Getting to Know You

8\. Eragon Returns

9\. A Day Off

10\. Promise Fulfilled

11\. The Wedding

Part 1. Vows

Part 2. Uninvited Guests

12\. Nausada's Plan

13\. About Urgals

14\. Hunting party

15\. Bregan Hold

16\. Emergency

17\. Insubordination

18\. Captain Roran

19\. King Orik

Part 1. Assassination Attempt

Part 2. The Vote

20\. The Heart of Tronjheim

21\. Answered Prayer

22\. Truth

23\. More Training

24\. The Menoa Tree

25\. Brisinger

26\. Sloan

27\. Blue Dragon, Gold Dragon

28\. Siege of Feinster

Part 1. First Strike

Part 2. Eragon Arrives

29\. Varaug

30\. Lonely Heart

Chapter 1. The Rescue

Part 1. Dras Leona

Many people among the Varden's allies considered it a victory. Especially since the Empire retreated north following the Red Rider. Only the leaders knew that the Red Rider had shown mercy to the Blue Rider Eragon. The allies were still counting the dead and tending their own wounded and that of the Empire's left on the battlefield. Then there were those assigned to finding Eragon's sword Unbidtr. He had lost it during his fight with the Red Rider but the sword was nowhere to be found.

Saphira had gone hunting in preparation for their trip north to rescue Katrina, Roran's betrothed. After a quick breakfast Eragon, Roran, and Davan went to see Nausada in regards to her decision of whether or not to allow Eragon to go. When they arrived the captain of Nausada's guards announced them. When they entered King Orin, Arya, Jormunder, and Trianna were waiting as well. As usual Elva was at Nausada's side.

Nausada sighs, "Eragon I make this decision with a heavy heart…and the only reason I condone it is because Queen Islanzadi gave her consent…And…" She looks at Elva, "Elva says you will succeed…In any case I ask that you take no unnecessary risks…and I want you all to swear that if the worse comes you will return to us with or without Katrina…"

Everyone but Roran agrees, "Milady! I understand that Eragon is very important to your cause…That being said I cannot make a vow that will endanger Katrina…"

"Even so Stronghammer…" Orin said speaking up, "…You do Katrina no good by endangering your own life…If the risk is too great consider that Galbatorix will not bring harm to her so long as she can be used to lure you or Eragon into a trap…Take comfort in that and make the vow."

Roran sighs and makes his vow, then they pack for the journey. Saphira returns from her hunt an hour after noon. They wait until midnight before leaving as Saphira is big enough and strong enough to carry all three. They fly over the river high enough to be mistaken for a bird. In three days they near the city of dread…Dras Leona. Saphira lands at night and swims up river towards the lake while Eragon, Roran, and Davan walk the rest of the way. Soon they come upon a group of refugees so they sneak into camp and blend with the group. They enter the city without problems, but before heading to Selene's old safe house the trio stand before a board of wanted posters. Davan's picture is up as well with a reward for 50,000 crowns. Roran's reward is for 100,000 crowns and Eragon's reward is an Earldom.

When they reach the safe house Davan says the magic password that allows them to enter the house. When they enter Eragon gasps as there are five statues of people inside. "A trap spell left by your mother…These thieves paid dearly for their folly…"

"Can you change them back…" Eragon asked hopefully.

Davan shakes his head, "I am sorry no…"

Roran looks at Eragon, "Why don't you try…You are a Rider…"

Eragon checks the room for spells and then examines the spells on the thieves. He shakes his head, "I can't the trap spell drained all their energy to fuel the spell…They are dead…"

"We will put them in the cellar…" It took only a few seconds. Afterwards Davan cooked them a meal before heading out. "Listen…I will scout the city and see if I can learn anything…The two of you remain here…I will be back soon…" Davan places the hood over his head and vanishes from sight.

"Now what?" Roran asks.

"We check on Katrina…" Eragon says enchanting a glass mirror.

Roran smiles as she appears against a cell wall in chains. "She is in health…" Roran looks at Eragon, "Can I speak with her?"

He shakes his head, "No…We don't want to frighten her…Besides she may give us away to the Razac unknowingly…We will wait…"

When Davan returns a meal is waiting for him, "What did you learn?" Roran asked after they finished eating.

"Much! In two days there will be a slave auction…"

"Why is that important?" Eragon asks.

"Because the Priests of the Helgrind…The true rulers of the city will purchase slaves to make sacrifices to their gods…The Lethzberka…They worship those things…Anyway the slaves are taken to the base of the mountain and left there as food…The Lethzberak take the slaves into the mountains and imprison them for food…"

Eragon nods, "I learned as much in my studies while in Ellesmera…I also witnessed it first hand when Tornac and I were captured…Perhaps Roran and I can follow the slaves when they are left the two of us can take the place of two of the slaves…When we gain entrance into their lair we strike…And Saphira can fly up to help us…"

"A good plan…I can remain in the city to slow anyone who might go to the mountain to investigate the disturbance…"

"You can also lead the Slaves safely to the Varden…"

The next day the trio left the safe house to view the countryside in daylight. As they made their way through the city Eragon spotted his horse Snow Fire. "Snow Fire! Boy I never thought to see you again…" The horse acknowledged him.

"Can I help you?" A muscular man said eyeing Eragon suspiciously.

"Maybe…How much for the horse?"

"He is not for sale…"

Eragon reaches out and touches his mind, ("Sell him to me!") He commands, "Come now…name your price…"

"Three hundred!"

"DONE!"

Eragon entrusts the horse to Davan who will meet them in Surda with the freed slaves. After all their preparations are made the trio returns to the safe house. The next day Roran and Eragon attend the slave auction. The two cousins are dressed as high born nobles. They place a few bids on slaves to keep up appearances all the while watching the Priests of the Helgrind. Davan releases the three salves Eragon bought. The Priests leave the city immediately unbeknownst that they are being followed. To their disgust Eragon and Roran watch a performance of their grotesque ritual. Then when called upon one of the acolytes comes forward and cuts off his own right hand as a show of dedication to the gods of the Helgrind.

Part 2. Blood of my Enemies

"When we attack Dras Leona I will make it my personal business to end this perverted religion…" Eragon says whispering to Roran under the invisibility spell. When the Priests are out of sight Eragon and Roran appear to the slaves. "We mean you no harm…" Eragon frees two of the slaves and points for to run and hide. Eragon gives them a mental image of where to hide until Davan comes for them.

Eragon and Roran are dressed like slaves and as they wait Eragon assures them mentally that they will live through this. When sun finally sets The Lethzberka descend from the mountains with two Razac on their backs. One of the Razac inspect the slaves before helping the other secure the supplies. It takes two trips to bring up the supplies and five to bring up the slaves. Roran is taken in the second group. Eragon is taken in the last, but they still wind up in the same cell.

"Where is she?"

Eragon points to a wall, "In a cell on the other side of that wall…" As Eragon places a spell around Katrina's cell he senses Sloan four cells down from Katrina and still alive. ("Damn!") He says to himself. _"Slytha!" _Eragon whispers putting him to sleep after placing wards around his cell.

"Everything okay…" Roran asked.

"Yes just fine…" Eragon replies not knowing what to do about Sloan.

"Is Sloan alive?"

Eragon flinches inside, "I don't sense him…" Then Eragon touches the minds of the slaves, ("Listen to me all of you…I am Eragon Shadeslayer a Rider of the Varden…I placed wards around you all…The Razac can't harm you…Remain here until it is safe…Then go here…A friend is waiting he will take you all to Surda…")

_"Vaco…" _Eragn said releasing the lock instead of destroying it. Roran and Eragon's clothes vanish in a wave and now they are fully armored. Eragon's tattoos are actually Roran's hammer and his hand and half sword. As Eragon pulls at the tattoos the weapons become real. They sneak up the tunnel to find three Razac feasting on the last slaves to inhabit the cells they just left.

("Now Saphira!") Eragon can feel her leave the lake and fly into the air.

Eragon raises his left hand, "_Nin garjzla bjar…" _Eragon said give me bright light…A bright ball of light zipped from his unmarked hand and hovered above the Razac. The small sun blinded the Razac for a minute. Eragon leaps across the cave swinging his sword and decapitates one of the Razac in one swing.

The other two leap out of harm's way covering their faces with their hoods. Then the closest to the wall leaps the rest of the distance and snatches a sword off the wall. He throws it to his nest mate and turns just in time to block a swing from Roran. The Razac counters and tries to sever Roran's arm, but the blade is stopped by the wards Eragon placed around him.

Roran swings for the Razac's head but he is too fast for Roran. Meanwhile Eragon and the other Razac fights at a speed too quick for the human eye to watch. However Eragon is the better swordsman and severs the Razac's arm then he slashes his throat. Its filthy bluish grey blood splatters Eragon in the face and shirt.

"Eragon looks out!" Roran screams as the Lethzberka tackles him. Eragon would have busted his head if not for his wards. When he looks up the Lethzberka is trying to impale him on its beak. Eragon's wards are holding, but with each blow the energy from the jewels in his belt are depleting at a fast rate. Soon neither he nor Roran will be protected. The cave is filled with a roar as Saphira flies in and tackles the Lethzberka. Eragon sits leaps across the cave and stops the sword of the Razac who has Roran on his back. This allows Roran to break the legs of the Razac. As it goes down he raises his hammer and bashes it in the head.

Saphira tussles with the Lethzberka and pins it to the ground. That is when the other Lethzberka emerges and tries to attack Saphira from behind. She holds the first Lethzberka down with her front paws pushing her claws into the flesh of the beast. Saphira raises her hind legs and kicks the other beast in the chest. As it goes flying across the cave Saphira wraps her mouth around the neck of the Lethzberka she has pinned and snaps its neck with a twist.

By now the other Lethzberka is on its feet, Saphira twists her head and bathes it in fire from her mouth. The Lethzberca emerges from the flames unharmed and tackles Saphira. They tussle across the cave bighting and clawing each other as they roll to the mouth of the cave and vanish falling over the side. The last Razac grabs a bottle of Seithr oil and throws it at Eragon. He raises his hand, '"_Letta_!" The bottle stops in mid-air, then with a wave of his hand it is sent back at the Razac. She dives out of the way only to be wounded by Eragon's sword. The Razac limps down the tunnel trying to open Katrina's cell, but she is unable to.

"Katrina!" Roran screams

"No! She is safe remember…I need your help with the slaves…" Eragon points his hand at the light, "_Brakka ne garjzla ien Tuathr eo…_" The light decreased in strength and followed Eragon and Roran to the cells. They release the prisoners, then Eragon gives them an enchanted rope he made himself and hid among the Razac's supplies.

"What of Saphira…" Roran asks as the Slaves descend the mountain via the rope.

"She is fine and is returning now…Come Katrina awaits you…"

The light flies ahead of them to keep the last Razac from jumping out at them. Eragon stops at Sloan's cell, "What are you doing come on?"

"Go ahead…I want to see if there is anything in these cells…" Eragon waits until Roran vanishes into Katrina's cell. Then he opens the cell containing Sloan. Eragon is tempted to kill the traitor and be done with it. His lips part to cast the spell, but his conscious won't allow him to speak the word. He looks toward the wall as Saphira returns then he calls to Davan.

("I sealed the main gates with magic but my spell won't hold them…I am off to meet the slaves…Be safe…Also you should know that the Red Rider has been contacted…") Eragon bids him farewell then he seals Sloan's cell.

When Roran entered the cell, Katrina stands up, "Roran?"

He runs to her arms and they hug, "It is me my love…"

"How did you get here?"

"Eragon my cousin…The Blue rider…He helped me to rescue you…Come me must go…"

"My eyes!" Katrina cried closing them when she entered the hallway.

Eragon joins them having decided what to do about Sloan. He heals her eyes so that she can see properly. But when she spots Eragon she takes a few steps back. "Eragon is that you?"

He smiles unoffended, "Yes…Let me check you for injuries, spells, oaths…"

"What?" She asks confused.

"Can't this wait…We should be getting out of here…"

"No!" Eragon says touching Katrina's mind. She gasps at the touch of the alien mind. Eragon gently probes her mind, then he casts a spell of detection. "She is clean…Let's go…"

Katrina jumps and covers her mouth at the sight of Saphira who sniffs her. Katrina reaches out her hand and rubs her snout. First they put Katrina in the saddle then Roran climbs up. When Eragon hesitates Roran looks at him. "Come on Eragon stop dawdling…"

Eragon takes a step back and says with his mouth and mind, "I am not coming…" When Saphira realizes what he intends to do she leaps at him with her claw, but Eragon is too fast. He is in the hallway that is too small for Saphira. "_Ganga! _Go I will be fine…"

("I am not leaving you!") Saphira says whimpering.

"Go and don't come back…"

"Eragon don't be a fool come with us…"

Eragon sighs, "Look…There is still one Razac here...alive…I must kill him and destroy whatever secrets the Razac hold…Now go I will be fine…"

("And what of Murtagh and Thorn…They are on the way…")

"Go I will be okay…"

Saphira backs away, ("Five days…I will give you give days from this hour then I am coming after you…")

("Take care of Roran and Katrina…I love you!")

Saphira roars and leaves the cave with Roran looking back. Eragon waits to make sure they are gone, then he extinguishes the light. _"RAZAC!" _He shouts in the ancient language. "_Hunter of men's flesh…Come out and let us end this…You are hurt I am tired…I will not use grammyre…Come let us end this in fair combat…"_ Eragon repeated the same line five times before the Razac showed himself.

"Zhadezlayer!" Eragon nods, "You have grown ztrong…"

"I had too…"

"Let uz make a pact Blue Rider…" Eragon sighs drawing his sword, feeling as if the Razac is trying to waist time. "Wait! Make a pact with thiz one and we zhall tell you a zecret…"

Eragon pauses, "What secret…"

"Firzt promise…"

"Tell me and I shall consider it…"

"He haz almozt found it…"

Eragon sneers, "Who found what?"

"The King haz almozt found the true name…Zoon he will be all powerful…No one be able to ztop him…"

"You speak in riddles found what…"

"No Rider…Zwear you will zpeak of uz in your tailz…Promize uz you will remember uz in your hiztoriez so that we are not forgotten…"

"Why would I do that…Certainly you are not the last of your kind?"

"We know not…Thiz one hatched three weeks ago before the King…Our nezt matez brought this one here to meet parentz…"

"Then Galbatorix has more of your eggs in his treasury perhaps…"

"The King told uz there are no more eggz…Now zwear…"

Eragon shakes his head, "No!"

The Razac shrieked in rage, "A curze on you…Rider…May you leave Alagaezia and never return…"

Eragon sneers remembering Angela's prophecy, he swore that nothing and no one would ever make him leave Alagaesia. In anger Eragon leaps at the Razac and after five moves he kills the Razac. Eragon grabs up Sloan from his cell, "_Brisinger!" _Eragon yells turning the light into fire and setting everything a blaze.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. To Walk Alone

Eragon stares out from the cliff high in the mountains. He can see all the way to Dras Leona. The gates had just been opened and a group of Priests and soldiers ride out of the city. There in the lake floating belly up is the dead remains of the other Lethzberka. Using the vast store of energy in his ring Arwyn Eragon descends the mountain and breaks into a run. He laughs because despite Sloan's weight his speed is undiminished. In just a matter of seconds he is a mile away from the Helgrind. He runs and runs until the moon is at its peak.

It is midnight and there is no one around for miles. Eragon stops in a grove surrounded by trees and a few hills. There is a fresh water pond nearby as well. The cool night air does not bother Eragon so there is no need for a fire.

"Man I am hungry…" Eragon says setting Sloan down. He scans the area with his mind and finds two rabbits, a large lizard, and some bird eggs that have just been laid. "_Dacauth!" _He says killing the rabbits and lizard. He cleans and guts the animals, then he cooks them with magic. There are a few plants in the area Eragon can use for seasoning.

As Eragon easts he watches Sloan once again tempted to kill him, but he quickly dismisses the idea especially after going through all this trouble to keep him alive. Eragon belches after eating the second rabbit. "_AWAKEN!" _Sloan jumps up and is surprised to find himself outside in the night air.

"Hello! Is someone there…"

Eragon sneers, "Someone is…If you are hungry there is food in front of you…"

Sloan pats his hands for the food and finds the lizard then he quickly devours it before Eragon's eyes. He pauses, "Thank you sir…Might I have your name…"

"Eat first questions after…" Eragon watches as he continues to tare the lizard apart with ease. Sloan sucks the bones and cleans the skeleton of all meat, marrow, and grissle. Eragon goes through all his memories of Sloan and how people view him as a person. The nicknames he has received over time. Sloan was not liked much nor respected by the people of Carvahal.

Sloan belches, "Thank you sir for the food…are you the one who rescued me…"

Sloan doesn't recognize Eragon's voice because it is deeper and richer, "I am…"

"I am your humble servant then…" Eragon smirked, thinking if only he knew, still Eragon could sense his suspicions growing every minute. "I was imprisoned with another…My daughter Katrina…Is she safe as well…" He asked the last part in fear that she was dead.

"She is alive and safe…With the man she loves…Roran Stronghammer…"

Sloan gasps, "It can't be…Eragon?"

"I am Eragon Shadeslayer…The Blue Rider…Champion of the Varden and free people of Alagaesia…"

"It's a lie a trick…You are no Rider…"

In anger Eragon touches Sloan's mind, ("HOW DARE YOU…I am the Dragon Rider the first free Rider in over a hundred years and you dare doubt me…")

"Mercy! Please have mercy and get out of my head…" Sloan said grabbing the sides of his head. It remained quiet then Sloan got up the nerve to speak, "Is Katrina here…too angry to speak to me…"

Eragon grunts, "Gone with Roran on my bond partner Saphira back to the Varden…The people of Carvahal have joined the Varden as well…Roran lead them to safety…"

"Then why do we linger here…Is your Dragon coming back…"

"You Sloan Addelsson are a traitor and a murderer…I have kept you alive to answer for your crimes…"

"Then be done with it and kill me…but take me to my daughter first…"

"No!"

"What? Who are you to judge me and keep me from my daughter…I did what I did to protect her Shadeslayer…If not for you none of us from Carvahal would be in this predicament…" Eragon shakes his head in disbelief, even now the weasel is unrepentive. Then several words pop into Eragon's mind. Out of curiosity he whispers them. When he does Sloan fidgets. "Did you say something…" He grabs his arms as if cold. Eragon frowns because he put a spell up to keep Sloan warm. He repeats the words again in the ancient language. "Someone dancing on my grave…" Sloan says.

That is when Eragon realizes that he has discovered Sloan's true name in the ancient language. "Well what will it be Shadeslayer…" Eragon stands up as a plan forms in his mind, "Where are you going…"

Eragon walks away in deep thought and the more he considered it the more it made sense. _"Adurna Risa…" _A ball of water rises up from the pond and hovers before Eragon, "_Draumr Kopa…" _he says adding more words to the scrying spell.

A few seconds later Lord Dauthdr appears in the water, "_Eragon…this is a surprise…_"

Eragon observes the Elven custom of greeting before speaking, _"Lord Dauthdr I need to speak with the Queen…"_

The Elf regards Eragon for a few seconds, _"May I ask why?"_

_"__An unforeseen event has occurred and I need her council…"_

The Elf nods, _"Be weary Shadeslayer…As the Dwarves the stone is always shifting…The Queen is not to be trifled with…nor is she to be summoned on a whim…I shall ask if she is willing to speak with you…"_

Eragon waited and as he did he mentally checked on Sloan who was waiting quietly where he left him. Soon the Queen appeared in the mirror with bloody hands. As they spoke she cleaned her hands, then she gave her full attention to Eragon. She shakes her head when Eragon falls silent, "_You are your father's son for only Brom would seek out the deepest part of the lake and dive in…"_ Eragon smiled taking it as a compliment. "_Why not just kill the man and be done with it…_"

_"__As I said your majesty my conscious would not allow me…Will you fulfill my request?"_

Islanzadi sighs, _"Very well Eragon…If this Sloan survives the path you intend to set him on…Then yes Gilderian the Wise shall allow him entrance to Ellesmera…More than that…if he can change…We shall light his path…"_

_"__And the last part…"_

_"__He will never leave Ellesmera for as long as he lives…"_

_"__Thank you your highness…I have one more request…Do not tell any of my situation…Saphira will know if I am in danger…I will be fine…"_

_"__I cannot promise that Eragon, but if Lady Nausada contacts me and inquires after you then and only then will mention what I know of you…Travel fast Eragon and be safe…"_

Eragon walks back toward Sloan and snaps a twig to make him aware of his presence. "So you are back…What will it be Rider?"

Eragon shakes his head, "Sloan Adelsson…You are a vile man…A snake and a coward…And despite your bravado you did what you did because you are selfish…"

"Keep talking I have heard it all before…"

"I know…So I will deprive you of the one thing you cherish so much…I will not allow you to be around Katrina ever again…You will live the rest of your life knowing that she is alive and happy with Roran…"

Sloan sneers, "Ha! You can't make me do anything…Besides my daughter will not sit still for it…"

"She thinks you are dead…"

"You bastard…How dare you…judge me…Point the finger at yourself…If not for you and that egg you found none of this would have happened…"

"True…"

"And you are a fool if you believe you can make me do anything…"

"I can and I will…**_Shintaru Ungaalii Desard…"_**

When Sloan heard those words his face contorted and his mouth trembled. Then he screamed at the top of his lungs and thrashed about on the ground yelling incoherently. "NO! NO! NO! It can't be true…It's a lie…NO!" Eragon watched wondering if all people experienced the same upon learning their true name. He considered giving up on trying to find his. "Eragon…I beg you to kill me…"

"No! You brought this on yourself…Now I will place several spells on you…These spells will guide you to Ellesmera the city of Elves in DuWeldenvarden…There you will find a home waiting for you…You will not go hungry for the spells will also compel the animals of the land and birds of the sky to bring you food…No one will harm you for the spells will also protect you…"

Sloan swayed back and forth, "Please don't do this…Ismira I am sorry…I am so sorry…"

Eragon invokes Sloan's name again and orders him to travel to Ellesmera…Then he places several intricate spells on Sloan. "There now done…"

"Please kill me…You force me to walk the land alone and blind…You force me to stay away from my only daughter…Show mercy and kill me…" Sloan said begging in tears.

"A man can change Sloan…What we are is not etched in stone…"

"Riddles…I don't want Riddles…I will kill myself then…" Eragon shakes his head and uses his true name ordering Sloan not to bring harm to himself. "You bastard! Demon! May you never find peace in Alagaesia…" Eragon gasps for Sloan is the second individual…third if Angela is counted to say that…

"_Rest until sunrise…" _Eragon says in the ancient language, Then Sloan falls to sleep. Eragon sleeps until an hour after sunrise. When he opens his eyes Sloan is gone. Eragon felt him leave even before he got up. "Good luck Sloan…I hope you make it…" Eragon takes a deep breath and speeds off south running with all his might.

As the sun is setting Eragon spots Thorn so he ducks into a hollow tree and waits. He puts up the invisibility spell before poking his head out. Thorn flies toward the Spine and vanishes. Eragon maintains his invisibility and runs off. He runs most of the day and as the sun is setting he becomes upon some old ruins.

"This must be Edur Ithindra…" Eragon says walking around the ruined structures.

"About time you arrived…" A man with white hair and white beard says.

Eragon tries to scan his mind, but the man has powerful barriers in his head. Eragon flinches but the man seems to not care that Eragon touched his mind or he ignored it. "Arrived in time for what?"

The man looks at him, "Only you can answer that question…Now come in or go…" Eragon rolls his eyes and follows the man inside. "The name is Tenga by the way…"

"Eragon Shadeslayer…"

Tenga looks at him, "How many Shades have you killed?"

Eragon raises his eyebrows, "Only the one…"

Tenga hunches his shoulders waving his hand, the wood bursts into flames. "I'd drop that nickname…Its not like you killed more than one…Kill another or three…Then you can call yourself Shadeslayer…Or maybe there is an epidemic of Shades and you single handedly kill them all…Then you will be a true Shadeslayer…"

"You live here alone…"

"Not if you decide to stay…Are you hungry…"

"Yes please…"

Tenga puts a large piece of bread on a plate then he dips a spoon in the pot and hands it to Eragon. "You wouldn't happen to know the answer to the question would you?"

"Maybe if I knew what the question was…"

Tenga just stares at him, then he shakes his head. "I thought a Dragon Rider would know…"

Before eating Eragon checks the food for poison and finds nothing so he starts to eat in shock that Tenga could tell what he is. Tenga vanishes into the back just as Eragon finishes. When he gets up Eragon he spots an open scroll with a spells on them. Spells written in several languages including Urgal. Then there was a language Eragon had never even seen before not even in the Elven archives. There were also little clay statues of people Elves, Urgals, Dwarves…there was even one of Saphira, Thorn, and Shruiken because it was painted black, with their respective riders.

Soon Tenga returned, "When you see the Dragons…ask them the question…"

"You haven't told me what the question is…" Tenga started mumbling to himself so Eragon made a quiet exit and ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Trial of the Long Knives

Nausada was getting aggravated with every passing minute. She was holding audience with High Chieftain Fadawar of the Inapushanna clan. The Wandering Tribes had come to show their support for the Varden in a roundabout fashion. But the Clan Chiefs were demanding more than they were giving. The two leaders spoke in the native tongue of the desert folk.

_"__Blood is thicker than water…Or at least it should be…" _Fadawar said to Nausada. A man of the Ungatho clan and sworn member of the Varden translated what was said to Jormunder and the council of Elders who were in attendance. "_…You owe us before you owe these pale faced savages…"_

_ "__I am beholden to all the people of Alagaesia…My father gave his life for this cause…What have you or any of the Wandering Tribes sacrificed to see Galbatorix removed from his throne…Nothing! On many occasions my father asked for gold…weapons…warriors and food…You turned him away…Now you come asking for favors for titles and have not shed blood in the name of the Varden nor have given gold or any other thing needed to fund this campaign…The only reason Galbatorix hasn't sent an army to force the Wandering Tribes into submission is because the desert would consume his army before they even challenged you…" _Nausada stands up, _"So I say Chief Fadawar to you and all the Clan Chiefs of our people…Either show support with something other than idle promises or leave this place and find no friendship with the free folk and allies who fight Galbatorix's tyranny…"_

Fadawar looks around the tent as the Elders clap, then he looks at his advisors and the two clan chiefs who came with him. He points at Nausada, _"Tigha! Inshu noka ten bara…Like the snake goddess Nycobrah…She speaks with forked tongue…Her words are eloquent and fine but they be of poison and like Nycobrah who betrayed her own house to create the Razac she…betrays us…" _Fadawar pulls a bone handled jeweled knife from his belt and throws it at Nausada's feet. Her guards draw their weapons, but Jormunder restrains them. "…_I say you are weak and unfit to rule the Varden…So I challenge thee…To the duel of the Long Knives and let Zhula King of gods be judge…"_

_ "__You call me weak, if my father was here you would not dare challenge him…But because I am his daughter whose mother was not of our clan you think I am weak…I am Lady Nausada Nightstalker…Daughter of Ajihad…His wisdom is in me and his strength flows in my veins…But tell me great chieftain what will you offer up if I risk my title as leader of the Varden…"_

_ "__Then I shall offer the full support of the Wandering Tribes and any clan that does not heed my call to war will be an enemy of the Wandering people…"_

Nausada smiles, _"No…The prize must be of equal worth…If I win then I will be High Chieftain of the Clans and my word will be law…"_

Fadawar looks at his advisors and the two clan chiefs who nod arrogantly thinking that Nausada would lose. _"All the gods bear witness to Trial of the Long Knives…I agree!"_

"Make a space!" Nausada commands.

Jormunder joins her, "Milady you risk much…I ask that you not do this…"

Nausada sighs a deep breath, "I was advised that it would come to this…"

Jormunder looks at Elva and sneers, "Well at least allow me or someone else to champion you…"

Nausada shakes her head, "No…The rules of the Long Knife trials forbid champions…"

She starts to remove her armor, "Milady what are you doing?" Felda asks.

"It is a requirement of the trials…"

Jormunder clears his throat as Nausada is in nothing but her under clothes. He glares at the men in the tent hand falling to his sword daring them to stair to long at Nausada. "Nausada what in blazes are you doing…" King Orin demands entering the tent. It is Felberd who tells King Orin of the challenge. "I protest most vehemently…"

"Your majesty…for my sake do not intervene…"

Orin looks at Fadawar, "Sir…I am King Orin of Surda…Will you please withdraw this challenge…I will pay you in gold…"

Fadawar laughs in his baritone voice, "My people are the richest in all of Alagaesia…Second only to the short folk the Dwarves…Your tin plated gold is nothing to me…However I am not unsympathetic…Give me your crown King of Surda and I will withdraw my challenge…"

Orin is offended and walks up to Nausada, "Do you know what you are doing?" He asks in a whispered voice.

"I do…"

"Can you beat him?"

"I can…"

"Then do me a favor…Wipe that smug look off his face…"

Nausada smiles as men start to beat the drums and another man in ceremonial robes walks up holding two golden handled long knives with glyphs engraved on them. Jormunder leans over to Orin and whispers, "Your majesty…Have you ever witnessed a Trial of the Long Knives?"

"Once long ago as a boy…Ajihad came to visit my father as the Chief of the Mynxaulee tried to invade Surda…Ajihad challenged Chief Jokta…Jokta lost and from that day forth, the Jokta Clan must send their oldest sons to serve the Kings of Surda…I recently released the Jokta from that vow provided they continued to support the Varden…"

"If Ajihad had lost what would Jokta had gotten in return…"

"Ajihad promised him that he would convince his cousin Fadawar to aid him the conquering of Surda…" Jormunder looks at Orin.

The two challengers draw a weapon from the jeweled box and raise the weapons high. Together they say at the same time in their native tongue, "_May the gods bear witness and may Zhula watch over me in this Trial of the Long Knives…If I should fall may I find peace in Zhula's palace…"_

They lowered their blades together, but it was Fadawar who made the first cut across his upper arm. The drummers started to beat faster. Nausada looked at his rippling arm of muscles which were now covered in blood. The old scars of past trials could be seen on his skin and now it was Nausada's turn. She never thought she would ever have to face the trial of the long knives, but here she was. When Nausada was eight her father showed her what the trial was and the purpose of the trials. The trial of the long knives had prevented many blood feuds and civil wars from starting. Many arguments had been settled by it…It was how Ajihad came to support the Varden and was allowed to marry Nausada's mother despite the protests of his family.

Nausada had ran a ceremonial blade across her skin before, but that was for practice and Ajihad had a healer nearby. This was the real thing and Nausada could not call upon a healer…Her father was not here to hold her hand. She takes a shuddering breath and runs the blade across her skin. She wanted to howl and cry out…She wanted to throw the blade down and submit…But submission was not in her blood and she quickly threw it from her mind.

It was Fadawar's turn now and when he sliced his arm he showed no signs of pain. Nausada however was already sweating heavily and in tremendous pain. Unbeknownst to her Murtagh was watching the trial of the long knives while searching for Eragon. Once again Nausada makes a cut and wishes nothing more than to throw the blade away. Cut after cut draws more and more blood. All Jormunder and the others can do is watch. Now they move on to the other arm as only six cuts can be made to each arm.

Once again its Nausada's turn, she must first transfer the blade to her other hand. Then she must make the cut, if she drops the blade Fadawar wins. Fadawar and his advisors watch expectantly for her to drop the blade and are greatly disappointed. Nausada tightens her grip on the bloody handle and touches blade to skin. She takes a deep breath and cautiously cuts. If the blade goes to deep she could lose her arm. Then Fadawar makes his cut and the signs of blood loss start to show on him as well.

Nausada makes her cut, ("Make another cut…") A mysterious voice says in her mind. Nausada frowns as she knows when someone is mind touching her she was well trained by her father and some of the most powerful spell casters in the Du Vrang Gata. Problem was the voice sounded like her own. She looks at the captain of her guard who is also a spell caster, but his face shows no sign that he reached out to her. ("Couldn't have been him…") She says because she knows how his mind feels, but the more she considered it the more it made sense. Fadawar would be forced to make two cuts as well in a row and make a third. So before he could make another cut, Nausada moves quickly and runs the blade a second time.

"Beat that! You giant cry baby!"

Everyone in the tent even Elva laughs at the insult. Fadawar sneers and makes the first cut. Then he moves for the second in a row, only to pause midway in cut. He drops the blade and the drums stop. Everyone claps, _"The Trial of the Long Knives is over…The gods have bared witness and are pleased…Zhula is just…Let it be known From great trees of DuWeldenvarden to the mountains of Beor…From the great mother Hadarac to the sea…Nausada daughter of Ajihad has prevailed this day…Adorn her with the crown of the high chief…and let all the Wandering tribes pay homage to Nausada…"_

Fadawar's advisors rushed to his aid but he waved them off, "Never has anyone bested me in the Trial of Long Knives…Least of all a woman…Truly you are blessed by Nhala…queen of the gods…" Fadawar bows and so do the other desert folk in attendance, "My Chief…I am yours to command…" he says offering his crown to her.

Nausada places the crown on her head, "I need you to speak on my behalf before our people…So you will be my emissary to the wandering tribes…"

"You are most kind milady…"

When Fadawar left Nausada almost feinted but Jormunder was able to catch her. "Fetch the healers…"

"No! Get Angela…"

"Nausada you need to be healed…" Orin said.

"You can't!" Syheir of the Ungatho says speaking up, "If magic is used to heal her wounds then she forfeits the contest.

Angela bursts in, "So you won…" Angela shakes her head, "Everyone out and let me work…Felda you stay…" They sit Nausada down in a chair. "Here drink this…"

"What is it?"

"Horse piss! Drink!" As Nausada drinks Angela cleans her wounds and then she slathers a grey paste on them, then she bandages her wounds. "Now eat this…It's a fruit puff…My own creation…I use to sell them in Teirm…"

Orin steps forward, "You took a huge risk…Your father would be proud…"

Nausada falls asleep as he walks away. She awakens a few hours later feeling better but still tired. With the Wandering tribes giving their full support Nausada now has the gold she needs and can pay off all the gold owed to King Orin. Now the Varden could stand on equal ground financially with their allies.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Roran

Nausada was having breakfast with Elva, King Orin, Arya, a Dwarf named Osin, and Nar Garzhvog. That is when Jormunder and Trianna enter the tent. "Begging your pardon milady…Saphira is returning…"

Everyone gets up and together they travel to the edge of camp. "Something is wrong…" Arya says, "Eragon is not with them…"

"She is right…" Elva says.

Nausada summons Jormunder, "Have everyone disburse…"

When Jormunder gives the command for everyone to disband the Varden and their allies grumble in disappointment. When the field is cleared Saphira lands, "Roran! Where is Eragon? Where is Davan?"

Saphira walks up to Arya and lowers her head touching her forehead, "I don't know why, but Eragon remained at the Helgrind to kill the last Razac…"

("He is fine and asked that we send no one after him…") Saphira adds.

"We can't have our Rider out there and alone…He may need help…" King Orin says.

Elva looks at Arya and she remembers her words, "Roran which way was he traveling…"

"Along the river I suppose…"

Arya tightens the straps on her boots, "I will find him…"

("No there is no need…") Saphira shouts with her mind, but Arya is long gone.

"Shall I follow Lady Nightstalker?" Nar Garzhvog asks, "We Urgals are not as fast as little Elves, but we can run just as long…"

"No…An Elf can pass for human but a Kull is another story…"

To lighten the mood Roran brought Katrina forward, "This is my betrothed…Katrina Ismira's daughter…"

She was a beauty, despite her appearance, and the fact that Roran would risk so much to rescue her elevated Katrina in the eyes of the nobles and men around. King Orin seemed taken with Katrina, but she had eyes for Roran and Roran only. Nausada had Felda draw a bath for Katrina and she supplied the red beauty with a new dress. When Roran and Katrina presented themselves to the people of Carvahal they all clapped and welcomed her with open arms. Katrina spent the night in Birgit's tent sense she was godmother to Katrina.

The next day Roran trained with the people of Carvahal under a man by the name of Fredric the Varden's sword master. He drilled them all morning then the people of Carvahal applied their respective trades to aiding the Varden. Horst and his sons were given new tools to forge arrowheads, horseshoes, spearheads, and mend armor. Fisk was employed to help build things like catapults and battering rams. Gedric was put with the tanners. Roran got dressed and visited Katrina before his meeting with Lady Nausada. When he arrived the guards announce him.

"Lady Nausada…Roran Stronghammer at your service…"

Elva as usual was with Nausada, "Please sit…" She said sizing him up, "Well you have had quit the adventure haven't you…"

Roran smiles, "Yes milady…"

"You have earned quit the reputation both here and in the Empire…My spies tell me that the Galbatorix has matched the reward for you to the one for Eragon…" Roran takes pride in that news, "I can make use of a man with your talents…"

Roran sighs, "I had a lot of help…Davan for one…"

"Even so…I think you would have accomplished the same without him…But you are still rough around the edges…I assume you wish to fight for us…"

"I do…"

Nausada waves for Felda to pour her a drink and offers Roran one as well, "Whether you are aware of it or not you wield a lot of power…"

Roran nods, "I am not interested in power…I am interested in rebuilding Carvahal and Therinsford for myself and the people that followed me…"

"Even so you must realize that as the cousin of Eragon Shadeslayer…People will see you as a way to get to Eragon…They will ask favors of you and such…The other thing is your safety…If I send you on dangerous missions it may distract Eragon…Especially if you are injured or worse captured…"

Roran nods, "Eragon and I discussed this in great detail…I can handle it…"

"Good…it would be a waste of your talents to have you sit idly in camp…But you must prove yourself before I can promote you…Promoting you because you are Eragon's cousin would be foolish on my part…"

"Why not place me with Davan and those from Palancar Valley…We work well together…"

Nausada shakes her head, "They must earn their keep as well…Also a group like that will cause jealousy among the Varden…So if you are agreeable I shall place you under the command of someone who will watch your progress…If you do well advancement will come…"

"I look forward to proving myself milady…"

"Good there is a scouting party leaving tomorrow for a Surdan village…A few Imperial troops slipped by our scouts and have been raiding the countryside…"

Roran sighs, "Milady may I go on a later mission…"

"Why?" Nausada asked suspiciously.

"Well Katrina and I wish to be married…Because of me she lost everything…I wanted to ask if Eragon would perform the wedding and marry Katrina before I go on any missions…"

Nausada looks at Elva who nods, "Okay Stronghammer…But I have a favor as well…I would like this wedding to be an event for all of the Varden and its allies…To boost moral…and I wish to bestow a few gifts on the cousin of the Blue Rider…"

Roran agrees, "Well what did she say?" Katrina asks when Roran returns.

"She said yes!" They hug.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Davan

"Someone approaches!" A watchman yells.

Alarms are sounded and Saphira flies out and finds Davan and the slaves freed from the Helgrind. ("All is well it is Davan with the slaves we freed in Dras Leona…") Saphira says touching Trianna's mind.

A thunderous cheer erupts as Davan leads the slaves toward the camp of the allied forces. All the slaves are on horseback and Davan rides Snow Fire Eragon's old horse. After vouching for the slaves Davan rests and has to report to Nausada. Davan likes to work alone the way Selene taught him, but with many fine words Nausada convinces Davan to work with the Du Vrang Gata.

When Davan enters the main tent he is taken aback by Trianna's beauty, "Davan…Reporting for duty…Ma'am…"

Trianna looks him up and down, "I am told you were schooled in magic by the Black Hand…"

He smiles, "Her name was Selene and yes…"

"How proficient are you with magic?"

"Well enough…I can best anyone you set before me…Including you…" He said the last part as a flirt.

"I rather doubt that…I am a sorceress…"

"Yes and you can summon spirits…I have bested sorcerers and their female counterparts before…"

"You are very arrogant…"

"Only showing off to a beautiful woman ma'am…"

Trianna shakes her head, "I am assigning you to Martland Redbeard…His group lost the last spell caster…Joel died trying to protect his comrades…"

"Where can I this Red Beard?"

"He returns tomorrow from a scouting mission…Meet him at tent five section three of the camp…" As she spoke Trianna draws up his papers, "While you wait…you will aid Tauni with healing injured soldiers…You do know healing spells don't you…"

"Wouldn't be much of a mage if I didn't…"

Davan makes his way across camp to the healing tents. Where doctors and mages help wounded soldiers recover. "Can I help you…" A bald headed woman asks.

Davan hands her his orders, "Davan reporting for healing duty…Are you Tauni…"

"That's me…"

"The board over there has the names of the soldiers…The ones written in Red chalk are beyond hope of healing…The ones in green need immediate help…The ones in blue aren't critical…The man at the desk will hand you a list of names…When you are done with healing scratch the names of the list…"

"What of the names in white?"

"They are healed and ready to return to combat…One more thing…We heal the allied troops first then the ones who served Galbatorix…Scan their minds if they swore an oath in magic or if they are name slaves then report them immediately to Rem…"

Davan preferred spying and fighting to healing but he promised Nausada to fulfill his oath. Davan was more knowledgeable about the human anatomy than anyone. He was even able to heal a few patients with their names in red. Angela was there as well offering her services. Davan liked Angela and during his missions for Selene he ran into her a couple of times during his journeys.

In his spare time he would question the other members of the Du Vrang Gata about Trianna. Trianna's personal tent was next to the command tent of the Du Vrang Gata. When she entered her tent there were orchids and candles all over.

"How in the world did you get into my tent…I placed wards up…"

Davan smiles, "I was trained by one of the best spies to ever live…Getting past your wards was not very hard…"

"Look!"

"I am sorry…but I find you alluring and exotic…I would love to get to know you…" Davan started speaking in the ancient language, _"I mean you know harm…This is not a trick to get you in bed…When I first laid eyes on you I was hooked…I am yours to command in all things…Please have dinner with me…"_

Davan spoke with his mind and mouth because Trianna's knowledge of the ancient language wasn't as extensive as his. "I…I am flattered…_I would consider it an honor to have dinner with you…" _Davan pulls out her chair and then he pours the wine.

"A toast to us and the future…" The next day Davan is waiting by the tent of Martland Red Beard. "Davan reporting for duty sir…" He said handing the legendary man his orders.

"Ah the Black Hand's Hand…I have one rule mage…Kill or be Killed…I don't care how many we face or the odds If you are alive then make sure the enemy is dead…"

"Yes sir…"

"Now do you own a suit?"

"Sir?"

"Apparently Roran Stronghammer the cousin of Eragon Shadeslayer has been placed under my command…But he is getting married and I must attend…You fight for me as a mage that means my people must attend the wedding…So I ask do you own a suit?"

Davan smiles, "I can get one…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. The Elves

While Davan and Martland spoke Nausada was in her tent going over the latest reports of Imperial troop movements. That is Jormunder enters the tent, "Milady…The Elves are coming…"

Nasauda smiles, "My horse…" As soon as the horse is brought Nausada mounts it with Elva and gallops off to greet the Elves. Her guards try to keep up but are unable to. When she arrives Angela is there with Saphira and Solembum.

"Look!" Angela says pointing at a dust cloud caused by twelve Elves running in a line at an incredible speed.

Finally the guards catch up six in all made up of two human, two Dwarves, and two Urgals. The Captain a man by the name of Garlen asked to speak privately with Nasauda. "Milady…with all due respect what did you think you were doing?"

"How do you mean?"

"We are charged and sworn with protecting your life…And you go running off without us…We looked like fools trying to catch up to you…What if an assassin had taken the opportunity to kill you…"

"I have my protection…" Nasauda says patting a knife in her dress, "And I have Elva…" She says nodding towards shining brow as Elva is often referred to as.

"Even so…milady all it takes is a split second and you are dead…What keeps the assassins at bay is our reputation…That if they tried to kill you…They would need the gods themselves to help them get pass us…"

"Your point is taken Captain…From now on I shall wait on my escort…" When Nasauda turns around Elva is standing behind her, "Yes…"

"When the Elves finally arrive will you have their minds scanned?"

"Of course…Why do you ask?"

"Then you had best let Angela do it…She is more than she appears to be…If you let one of these human mages into the mind of the Elves they will be lost…"

"Are you saying the Elves aren't what they supposed to be…"

Elva sighs, "Look at Saphira…" Nasauda obeys, "What do you see…"

"An intelligent Dragon…"

"If you were a mage would you want to go inside her head…"

Nasauda makes an o with her mouth, "I see…" She approaches Angela and makes a request.

Nasauda gasps as the Elf leading the others is more animal than Elf. He has yellow eyes, and blue fur like a wolf. He has hairy clawed hands and paws for feet. Around his waist is a white cloth. A gold chain is around his neck with a jeweled amulet on it. Nasauda greets them in the Elven custom, "Greetings from my Queen…Lady Nasauda I am Blodgharm…With me are Neida…" As he says their names they come forward. "Synen…Li…Ihjau… Ryu…Teila…Jhaud of House… Ikyth…Amber…Besaig…Koa…and Dianah…We have come to aid and protect Saphira and Eragon…"

It was hard to concentrate because the unusual smell coming from Blodgharm. "Um…Welcome Blodgharm…I…that is…We live in dangerous times…So we must confirm that you are indeed an Elf and not a servant of Galbatorix sent to trick us…"

"Of course…but I must warn milady…Our minds are vast and ancient…A human mage could lose himself if he wonders to deep…or in the wrong places…"

Angela steps forward, "That is why I will be scanning your minds…"

Blodgharm smiles, "Angela! It has been a longtime…You were missed at the blood oath celebration…We still talk of your last gift presented…"

"I will be sure to be there next time…" Angela hands Nausada a flask, "Here drink this…" Nausada smells the liquid before placing it to her lips. It has a sweet smell and taste. When she drinks the liquid her head becomes clear and is no longer affected by Blodgharm's odor. Angela scans the mind of each Elf one at a time. "They can be trusted they are truly Elves…"

The people cheer as King Orin approaches and is introduced to the Elves. He is pleasant, but Nasauda can tell that he is angry about something. "Where is Arya?" Blodgharm asked. It is Saphira who explains why Arya is not there.

A dinner is prepared to honor the arrival of the Elves. "Your majesty…Is there something wrong? You seem angry…"

Orin huffs, "Do I?" He sighs when people look their way, "Later…I will discuss this later…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Lovers

Part 1. Intertwined

Eragon sped across the land in a blur. His heart despite the speed he was traveling remained at a normal beat. Before when he ran as a human his heart would race. Now it remained normal as the ground flew beneath his feet. He stops and sniffs the air, then his keen eyes follow his nose to a small town with a wall around it. "The sun will be up soon…May as well sleep in a bed…until sunset…" Eragon ran until he was a half a mile from the town.

When he arrived a guard was just opening the gates, "Where did you come from?"

Eragon had a patch over one eye as if he was blind in the right eye. "I slept under that tree…"

"Where be ya horse?" The older man asked.

"Taken by bandits…I thought they would kill me…I am lucky to be alive…"

The man shakes his head, "Dangerous times these are…Come in…We don't abide thieves rapists or beggars…So be on ya best behavior…"

"I will…"

Eragon walks up the street and pauses when he sees a wanted poster of himself. He smiles at the reward, then he sees that the reward for Roran now matches his. There is also a wanted poster for Davan, Jeod, Helen, and the butler Rolph. Eragon continues up the street until he reaches an inn called the Wooden Coin. The inn is filled with people, so Eragon spots the inn keeper and searches his mind to see if there are rooms available. Normally he wouldn't invade someone's privacy, but Eragon doesn't want to waste any time. He smiles and walks toward the counter. Then Eragon pauses as something catches his eye.

A young beautiful woman sits at a table with nine men harassing her. Eragon knows that smell anywhere. It's not as strong as before but it lingers in the air even if he wasn't looking for it. The hair is the same length, the ears are rounded and she is wearing a dress.. Eragon stares at her then he reaches out with his mind. ("Arya is that you…")

The woman looks through the crowd and spots Eragon. Their eyes meet but for only a second as their view of each other is blocked. ("Yes it is me…")

Eragon shakes his head and crosses the room. "Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing?" A large man asks.

Eragon wanted to say wife, but he didn't want to anger Arya, "Sister have you been waiting long?" The man tries to shove Eragon, but he grabs the man's wrist and twists until he is on his knees.

"Let me go…" The man cries trying to break free of Eragon's iron grip. With his free hand he tries to move the smaller man's hand but is unable too.

When Eragon looks at the other men they back away. "I don't want any trouble gentlemen…Neither does my sister…So by way of thanks for keeping my sister company I will buy you all a drink…" Eragon releases the man and removes ten coins from his money bag.

The man stands up holding his arm, "You are very strong for someone so small…"

Eragon smiles, "Let that be a lesson to you sir…Don't judge a book by its cover…" As the men walk away they eye Eragon suspiciously. Then Eragon takes a seat, ("What are you doing here?")

("Not here in my room…Come with me…")

Eragon follows Arya upstairs to her room on the third floor of the inn. "_Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya."_ Arya said after locking the door. Then she closes the curtains and as she does Eragon is trying to come up with a logical reason for her to be here. When Arya is done she turns to face Eragon, who has his arms folded across his chest. "Why are you looking at me like that…"

Eragon doesn't answer right away and when he speaks he does so in the ancient language, _"From the moment I laid eyes on you…I have been trying to come up with a logical reason for you to be here…I can find none…"_

Arya's lips part, then she closes her mouth. Then after a few seconds she speaks, "Here is some logic…You are the hopes and dreams of all those who fight to be free of Galbatorix's tyranny…I…I mean we were concerned for your safety…"

Eragon remains speaking in the ancient language, _"Saphira is connected to me…If you or anyone else was concerned for my safety then you could have contacted me through her…Or you could have scryed me…"_

Arya raised her voice, "That is beside the point…You are too important…And if you are captured then it is all over for us…You pick the wrong time to be frolicking in the countryside…"

Eragon rips off the eye patch and throws it down, _"Who do you think you are talking too? I am Eragon Shadeslayer…The Blue Rider…The hero of the Battle of Tronjheim…If I remained behind in the Empire it was for a good reason…I am not a child…An Elfling…Or a naïve mage's apprentice to be scolded by you or anyone else for the decisions I make…"_

"Your decisions affect the whole of Alagaesia…What do you expect…"

_"__I expect those who fight with me to trust my judgment…I can take care of myself…Your arguments lack substance and validity…"_

"How can you say…I…We…care for Eragon…and would die to see you fulfill your destiny…"

Eragon shakes his head replaying the argument in his mind, _"I see it now…I mean I saw it before but I thought it was my imagination…The fevered hopes of a love sick fool…But you feel the same way don't you?"_

"I have no idea what you are talking about…" Arya replies turning away from him.

_"__And yet since the beginning of this conversation you have spoken in the common tongue while I address you in the ancient language…Before the Blood Oath celebration I couldn't tell what an Elf was thinking by facial expression…Now I can hear and see the those little things…Even more so since I am a rider…"_

Arya spins around, "You are babbling…and if this is another one of your sad attempts…"

The words stop in her mouth as Eragon leaps forward and kisses Arya on the lips. At first she resists, then she participates in the kiss. When she pulls away Arya slaps Eragon and they stare at each other for a few minutes. Then when Eragon sees her move toward him he moves in and they kiss each other passionately. Arya goes even further and starts to rip his clothes off. Eragon responds and rips off her dress. She scoops Eragon up and throws him on the bed shocking him.

Eragon had never been with a woman and goes completely on instinct. His hands wonder places he has always wanted to touch a woman in this case Arya. When Arya fondles his ears Eragon's eyes role in his head. His link with Saphira vanishes as she is aware of what he is doing and closes her mind to him. Then Arya reaches to Eragon mentally and engulfs him in her mind. He does the same and the two of them are intertwined both physically and mentally. When they stop the sun is setting casting shadows across the small town. The two of them had been at it all day. They lay in each other's arms in peaceful bliss.

_"__My father told me…It was wonderful…But he never said it would be like this…"_

Arya looks up at Eragon smiling, _"Am I your first…"_

_ "__My first…my last…and everything in between…" _Eragon raises her chin until their eyes meet, _"I love you Arya…I have loved you from the moment I saw you in my visions…"_

Arya sits up and Eragon runs his hands through her long thick hair, _"I have been so afraid to love again…" _She looks back at him, "_Not anymore…I love you Eragon Shadeslayer…With all my heart…" _Eragon pulls her down to his side and kisses her again. She pushes him away, _"You need to control yourself…We immortals do not perceive time when making love…Besides the others will be worried…"_

Eragon sighs, _"Back to the real world…"_

Arya looks at her dress which is in pieces. She mends it with magic, _"Shouldn't you be getting dressed…"_

_ "__Who can concentrate with you naked like that and getting dressed in front of me…" _Arya shakes her head and whispers the invisibility spell. Eragon laughs as the dress and shoes fill in with nothing inside. _"Where did you get that dress anyway…"_

_ "__I took it from a farm near here…I left them two gold horseshoes for the dress…"_

_ "__You should wear girl clothes more often…"_

_ "__Shut up and get dressed…"_

Eragon stands up and puts on his clothes then they contact Nasauda before leaving the town.

Part 2. Getting to Know You

Eragon and Arya sneak out of the town and stop by the wall. They look at each other and run. They race each other across the plains towards the south and the Varden. Eragon is faster than Arya, but she trails behind him at thirteen feet. They run all night and slow their pace as the sun rises. Eragon takes her hand and they walk side by side glancing at each other.

"There is a question I have been wanting to ask…" Eragon says breaking the silence.

"Ask…ask me anything…"

"When we were in Tronjheim…and I was talking to Trianna…you burst in on us…Were you jealous?"

Arya sighs, "_A little…_" She replies in the ancient language.

Eragon smiles, "I knew it…"

Arya stops, "Now answer me a question Shadeslayer…What were your intentions with Trianna…"

Eragon smiles looking away then he stares Arya in the eyes, _"Honestly I don't know what my intention were…A pretty woman asked me to dine with her…I would be a fool to say no…But I was in love with someone else…" _They continue walking, _"Were you watching me?"_

_ "__Yes…Your mother asked me to watch over you…"_

This time Eragon stops remembering his time in Ellesmera, "_Well you didn't do much of a job in Ellesmera…Vanir…"_

_ "__Actually Vanir was Oromis' idea…There were other Elves against you in Ellesmera…I kept them away from you…Lord Bwendo was one who opposed you…He wanted Glaedr and Oromis to perform the Invaliss Severass ritual on you and Saphira…Argued for it until after the Blood Oath celebration he did…"_

_ "__Wow…" _They start walking melting away the miles, "_Have you gotten over…" _Eragon pauses.

_"__Over what? Ask me anything…"_

_ "__Your torture and Faolin's death…What was he like…Faolin…"_

_ "__We Elves are made up of stronger stuff than humans…I have buried the torture I endured at Durza's hands deep inside me…I chose to bare Saphira's egg and I have no regrets…Faolin…We knew each other as small Elflings…It was love at first sight…We promised ourselves to each other…When we reached our one hundredth year we were to make love and start a family…When I had the Yawe tattooed onto my shoulder Faolin followed me…I asked him to stay in Ellesmera and wait for me…He would not be parted from me…I often blame myself for his death…I feared to love you because…You are beholden to all the races of Alagaesia…In my heart I didn't want to share you…Something Elva told me gave me the strength to give into that love…"_

Eragon smiles, "_I will have to thank Elva when I see her…_" That is when a group of riders catches their attention. "Oh great that is all we need…"

When the soldiers arrive they ride in a circle around Eragon and Arya. Then the captain urges his horse to them. "Well look at what we have here…What are the two of you doing wandering the open plains…No don't tell me…I won't believe you anyway…I have heard it all…"

"Captain…Can we have fun with the woman and kill the rat…"

The Captain nods, "She is a beauty…Enough fun for all of us…" Eragon sneers, "What I'm making you angry…"

"You have no idea…"

The captain gets off his horse and walks up to Eragon. He tries to slap him, but Eragon catches his hand and breaks his wrist. "Son of a…Kill him…"

Before the others can react Eragon leaps up off the captain's soldier drawing his sword and decapitates the Lieutenant with one swing. Arya leaps up and spin kicks the next man off his horse breaking his neck. When Eragon lands a horse rears as the man on it thrusts his spear. Eragon grabs the spear with one hand and pulls the man off taking the spear. Then he throws the spear into the head of another soldier. Arya takes out her Saighet and throws it, five men go down instantly as the weapon slits their throats.

Eragon's sensitive ears make him aware of a soldier galloping towards him from behind. Eragon spins around and punches the horse in the chest between his front legs. The animal back peddles trying to catch its breath and falls to its side. Then Eragon finishes the man off and throws his sword into the chest of the last man.

"Mercy I surrender!" A man begs as Arya walks up to him, "Please I have not lived yet…Please!"

"Arya no!" Eragon screams as she stabs him in the chest. "Why did you kill him?" He asks coming to her side as she looks down on the young man.

Arya looks at him, "Are you serious?"

"He was unarmed…"

"If I had left him alive then he would run around with all kinds of stories…Maybe even be taken before Galbatorix…I did him a favor…"

Eragon shakes his head, "We also could have scanned his mind and pulled all evidence of us from his mind…I sense no magical oaths on him…"

Arya sighs, "The same argument could be made for the Captain…You initiated the violence…Why?"

Eragon looks away as he says, "He insulted the woman I love…"

Arya smiles, "I can defend myself physically and verbally…"

"Yes you can…And part of me is still human…For a human man the most important thing to him is defending the woman he loves…"

Arya kisses him, "Let's go!"

They take two horses and ride them until sunset. At sunset they release the horses and run. After a mile Arya stops. "Get down!"

"Why what is wrong?"

The answer to Eragon's question comes as four lights of different size and color zoom towards them and fly in a circle around them. As they fly a powerful wind whips around them causing Arya's hair to blow in all directions. Eragon was about to touch Arya's mind and stopped when she grabbed his arm. She shakes her head, as one of the lights go into Eragon's ring and when he emerges all the energy is gone. The other lights enter his belt of Beloth the wise and suck the energy from the two of the jewels. Then they fly off.

Eragon touches his ring, "Barzul…What are they? And what did they do to my ring and belt?"

"We don't know what they are…Humans and Dwarves call them spirits…We Elves call them _Intauri_…That is the physical form of the spirits when Sorcerers summon them and enslave them to do their bidding…"

"Come we need to keep going…"

Eragon and Arya share many words, thoughts, and ideas as they travel. They stop at an abandoned farm to make love again. Then they continue on running through the countryside. Soon the Varden's camp comes into sight and Eragon stretches out with his mind. _("SAPHIRA!") _A loud roar comes up from the camp and Saphira leaps up into the air and flies toward them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Eragon Returns

Saphira flares her wings and slides across the ground on her claws coming to a stop. Eragon leaps up onto her neck. ("_Don't you ever do that again…_") Saphira says to his mind.

Eragon smiles and releases her stepping back, ("_I am sorry I didn't know I was going to that until I did it…")_

Saphira snorts, _("From now on we discuss everything…") _Arya is standing off to the side while Dragon and Rider share a private moment. Then Saphira stretches her neck towards Arya, sniffs her and touches her mind. ("_My Rider's smell is all over you…I have known of Eragon's feelings for you Arya before he even knew…I approve…and welcome to our family…")_

_("Thank you…I ask that you both keep this a secret for now…")_

Both Eragon and Arya agree then Arya puts up a spell removing Eragon's sent from her clothes, just before Blodgharm and the other Elves arrive. Blodgharm and the others observe the Elven custom of courtesy. "_Welcome back Shadeslayer…We are pleased that Arya Drottingu found you…"_

_ "__So am I…I am sorry I caused unnecessary worry…But believe me when I say that is was unavoidable…"_

Blodgharm and the others bow, _"May we assume our roles protectors of Saphira Brightscales and Eragon Shadeslayer…"_

_ "__You may…"_

Blodgharm places his arm and fist across his chest, "_We are yours to command…Shurtagal…_"

Eragon walks beside Saphira with Blodgharn and Arya walking behind them, then the rest of the Elves. As they approach the Varden's camp a thunderous cheer arises from the allied forces. King Orin stands beside Nausada, Jormunder, Elva, Nar Gharzvhog, and the Dwarf Osin. Eragon walks up to Nausada and bows. It grows quiet as Nausada steps forward to address the Varden.

"Varden! Soldiers of Surda…Dwarves…Urgals! Elves! My friends and allies…Eragon Shadeslayer has returned from a dangerous mission to recover a lost family member right from under the noses of Galbatorix's servants…His arm has grown weak…And soon he will fall!" The allies cheer loudly, "We have long road ahead of us…It will not be easy…But we will prevail!"

Soon the crowd disbursed and Eragon follows Nausada and King Orin to the command tent. Arya goes inside with Blodgharm while the rest of the Elves wait outside. "_Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya…" _Eragon says when they enter the tent.

"Now Shadeslayer please tell us why you decided to remain in the Empire at the risk of your life…and leave nothing out…" King Orin demanded.

"Orin you forget yourself…Eragon is my Vassal…You do not have the authority to make such a demand…Even I his liege lord would not speak so disrespectfully…"

Orin smiles, "Perhaps it is you who forgets…Daughter of Ajihad…I lead the forces of Surda in taking Aroughs with no support from the Varden or its Rider…We are supposed to be allies…But not once did you consult me…or Orsin about your alliance with the Urgals…You meet with heads of State such as Blodgharm here without me…You make decisions for s all on a whim without consulting the leaders of the other factions allied with you…Then when I have the audacity to ask a Rider who is beholden to us all…Whose future is tied to his life you scold me like parent would a disobedient child…Oh yes some has forgotten…It is you Lady Nightstalker…"

Eragon touches Saphira's mind, ("_Should I say something?")_

_("No they must settle this themselves…")_

Nausada sighs, "You are right King Orin…I should have consulted you and Osin…Like you I am new to my power…You all chose me to lead this campaign…I will admit I let the power go to my head…It will not happen again…In the future though I will be sure you are consulted by word of mouth or message before I make decisions that affect us as whole…"

Orin nods, "That is a start…"

Nausada looks at Eragon, "Eragon if you please…"

"I ask you all to swear an oath not to repeat this…It will cause trouble…" They all swear, "You all know how Roran convinced the people of Palancar Valley to leave their homes…They were betrayed by Katrina's father Sloan…Well I found him still alive in the Helgrind…I was tempted to kill him…But I didn't…Neither could just leave him there…It was later on that I discovered his true name in the ancient language…So I sent Sloan into exile to live among the Elves…He may never see his daughter again…I thought it a just punishment for his crimes…"

"Why not bring him here to face his accusers and judgment…" Jeod asked.

Eragon shakes his head, "Because death would have been demanded by the people of Palancar Valley…Sloan was a traitor to them but he also did what he did for his daughter…Even if it was twisted…" Eragon sighs, "I guess my question is did I make the right choice?"

"Nausada may say the same or something different…" Orin said speaking first, "But under the circumstances you did the right thing…If you take power over someone's life then you take the role of a King or Judge…"

"Yes…" Nausada says speaking up, "And you may be called upon to judge but only when you are asked should make decisions of life and death…To do so would make you another Galbatorix…You did the right thing…" They all talked about the next part of the war and the upcoming plans to lay siege against Feinster.

"I will have a mission for you but first take the next three days and rest…Then after Roran's wedding we will talk…In the meantime bathe you will be dinning with me…" Nausada says after the meeting is over.

Before leaving the tent Eragon walks up to Elva, "I have not forgotten my promise farseer…The day after tomorrow I shall fulfill my promise…"

"As you say Shadeslayer…"

When Eragon left the command pavilion Roran was waiting. They hug, "So are you going to tell your cousin why you decided to remain behind…"

Eragon smiles, "Believe when I say it was for the good of all concerned…"

"Is that it?"

"I am afraid so…"

Roran hunches his shoulders, "Well keep your secrets…I have more important things to discuss…I wanted to ask if you would marry Katrina and I…"

Eragon smiles, "Absolutely…" They interlock arms.

"Thank you…"

Before going to bathe Eragon dismisses Blodgharm saying that while in camp he didn't need a bodyguard. Reluctantly Elf-wolf agreed and left to go meet with the other Elves. Eragon made his way to Arya's tent. "ERAGON!" Arya says spinning around, "_Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya…_What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you if you would marry me…" Arya started to speak but Eragon raised his hands, "Not now…I mean I know Elves don't practice marriage…But I ask you to consider it…Then after all this over…If you have a logical reason we shouldn't I will accept that…"

Arya sighs, "Okay Eragon…I will think about it…"

Eragon runs to his tent to bathe and when he comes out Nausada is waiting for him. They walk through the camp with her guards in tow. "SURPRISE!" It is everyone from Carvahal and Therinsford.

"It was Roran's idea…" Nausada says.

Dempton is there, Horst, Albreich, Boldur, Loring and many others. Jeod and Helen are there as well so is Trianna who was invited by Davan. "You seem different Eragon…" Horst says, "And I am not talking about the ears and cat like face…"

Loring points his glass, "Yeah you have the look of man after his first night with his wife…"

Eragon blushes and adopts the Elven stone face readless expression drawing a laugh from everyone. "So tell us who was it…" Roran asks.

"A gentleman doesn't put the name of his love out there in the streets…" Eragon excuses himself and makes his rounds around the tent greeting everyone. Angela and Solembum are there as well, so is Elva though most of the children keep their distance from the pink eyed girl. The children amuse themselves by playing on Saphira's tale or swinging from her face spikes.

It goes quiet as Arya taps her glass, "Eragon Shadeslayer shall recite the poem he did at the Blood Oath celebration…"

"POEM! POEM! POEM!" The young men of Palancar Valley chant.

Eragon comes forward and clears his throat…When he is done Eragon receives a standing ovation. Nausada excuses herself as she is tired from the wounds of the trial of long knives. When everyone retires Eragon sneaks out of camp to meet Arya and they make love in the River for an hour before retiring.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. A Day Off

Eragon slept in and it was an hour after sunrise before he got up. He practiced the dance of the snake and crane after bathing. Then he met with Blodgharm who was unpleased with leaving him without a guard even in camp. A compromise was reached between the two for at least one guard to follow Eragon around. Ryu was assigned to Eragon and Saphira for the entire day. The first thing Eragon did was go to the edge of camp and gather up some gold from the ground.

"_Kuldr, rïsa lam iet un malthinae unin böllr…" _Gold dust arose up into the air before Eragon and he made 30 small gold orbs. Then he set out towards Jeod's tent. Rolph was outside hanging clothes while Helen was washing them.

"I shall announce you sir…" Rolph said.

Helen glanced at Eragon, "So where is your Dragon?" she asked.

"Saphira has gone hunting…" Eragon said with a smile, "How are you Helen…"

Before she could answer Jeod came outside, "Eragon! Please come in…"

"Jeod! How are you?"

He looks at the tent entrance and to Helen who is just outside, "Beside myself…"

"Why what is the matter…"

"I…Well…I am content to start a new life…But things are slow…I am more concerned with Helen…She thinks I should press Nausada for just compensation or advancement for helping secure Saphira's egg…I thought it would be wiser to prove myself by taking old maps of Urubaen and looking for another secret passage into the fortress of Urubaen…Something maybe Galbatorix overlooked…"

"How is it going…"

Jeod sighs, "Not well…"

"I could speak with Nausada if you wish…" Just then Helen enters the tent and Jeod nods a no as she grabs a basket full of clothes. "Wait…" Eragon says grabbing her arm and earning him a stern look. "I have something for the both of you actually…"Eragon takes out ten gold orbs, "I feel I owe the two of you for the hospitality you showed me and Tornag when we first visited you…Also I here that King Orin is looking for someone to reorganize Aroughs shipping…and I recommended the two of you to him…" Eragon looks at Helen, "As I understand it you are a student of the merchant and trade industry…"

"I am taught by my father…Oh thank you Shadeslayer…You have given me hope beyond measure…I shall turn this into a fortune to rival all my father's endeavors…"

"Thank you…" Jeod says.

"Also I have spoken with Saphira and as way by thanks she has agreed to allow you to fly on her back…"

Jeod grinned like a small boy who just got a present on his birthday. "I am speechless…Thank you Eragon…" Jeod then reaches under a pile of maps and pulls out a book. "This is the book Dominance of Fate written by Heslant the Monk..."

"I read about him in my studies while in Ellesmera…"

Jeod nods, "Yes…He lived many years ago…His work was banned by the Empire…It is an accurate detail of the History of Alagaesia all the way up to the Wyrdfel…" He hands the book to Eragon, "And I would like you to have it…"

Eragon smiles, "Thank you I appreciate it…"

After leaving Jeod's tent Eragon goes to visit the people of Carvahal and Therinsford to speak with them, to the people Eragon is closests to he gives gold and asks them not to tell others as not to stir up jealousy. Then he has lunch with Arya, Blodgharn, and the Elves. Then Eragon visits with his uncle Corran. In greater detail he explains how he found Saphira's Egg and why his wife and children died. After speaking with Corran Eragon goes riding on Saphira then he and Nausada visit the wounded soldiers of the allied forces. Eragon heals a few soldiers that the healers could not handle. He asks Blodgharm and the Elves to employ their vast knowledge of healing to helping the wounded as well. Then after dinner Eragon sits outside his tent with the Elves replacing the energy of his belt and ring. Before going to bed he turns two gold orbs into rings for Katrina and Eragon, then he places spells on them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Promise Fulfilled

Before sunrise Eragon is up with the Elves practicing the dance of the Snake and Crane. Arya is there and the two share intimate thoughts in private. Then Dianah and Neida take up guard positions and follow Saphira and Eragon through camp. As Eragon is walking he notices Angela reading the future of two women. Curious he and Saphira walk over just as Angela finishes.

"You will succeed and your enemies will die at your hands…" Angela looks up, "Saphira! Eragon I was hoping to see the two of you…This is Velda…" The elder woman had a sword strapped to her back and a dagger on each hip. Her eyes were feral as she sized Eragon up. "And this is Kendra…" The younger woman had slave cuffs on each wrist. The sides of her head were shaved and the Mohawk went down to the middle of her back. Like the Elder woman she sized Eragon up and gave Saphira a disrespectful glance. Most people shied away especially when Saphira growled at them, not Kendra, she held Saphira's gaze as if daring the mighty blue Dragon to attack. "Um would you bless them in the ancient language? It would go a long way to improving the success of their quest…"

"What is their quest…" Eragon asked intrigued.

"Our quest is one of blood…" Kendra said in a deep but feminine voice.

Eragon sighs and looks at Saphira, ("You know what you are doing now…Go ahead…")

Eragon agrees and places his hand on Velda's head first, "_Atra gülai un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waíse sköliro frá rauthr…" _When he reaches his hand towards Kendra she flinches. Only after Velda reassures the girl does she allow Eragon to place his hand on her forehead. "_Atra gülai un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waíse sköliro frá rauthr…"_ The amount of energy the spells require is considerable, but Eragon shows no signs of fatigue. A normal spell caster would have died from casting such a spell twice.

As the women walk away Angela hands Eragon something to eat. As usual he checks it for poison before eating. "What is this?" He asks after the first bite. She just winks and Eragon can feel the energy he lost return. "Well at least tell me where those women come from…"

Angela hunches her shoulders, "They come from Aroughs though not originally…Their people actually live on a mountain in the Spine…A fierce tribe of human warriors…Velda was a part of a group sent to make contact with Galabtroix about an alliance…Galbatorix killed most of her companions…Kendra is actually Velda's niece…She was born a year after they were sold into slavery…Their master was a noble from Aroughs that is how they wound up in the city…When King Orin attacked Aroughs Velda and Kendra turned on the soldiers that watched over them and fled the city…Their Master left them in the care of the city guard…as all the slaves were rounded up just encase they turned on their masters and fought with the Surdans…" They start walking through the camp towards Nausada's tent, "I suppose you are going to remove that spell from Elva…"

"I am…"

"Well I want to be there…I find Elva intriguing…"

Eragon looks at her, "You seem awfully comfortable around Elva…"

Angela bobs her head, "I will tell you a secret…She doesn't know what will make me happy…I warded myself against her power when I found out about her…"

Eragon looks at Angela, "Can you teach me that?"

"No make your own spell up…" She says with a wink.

When they arrive Nausada is waiting with Elva, Greta, and Solembum. They all sit in a circle, "Elva…" Nausada feels ashamed for what she is about to ask, "…before Eragon begins I want to ask if you would wait…Your power can mean the difference between victory and defeat…Against Galbatorix you may be the very thing that thwarts him…"

Elva takes a deep breath, "I am not unsympathetic to the Varden and its allies…But I am a child…A babe…whose childhood was stolen…I will never know what it is to play as a child…Eragon's spell, blessing, or whatever you wish to call it has made me this…Before Eragon returned I saw nothing but doom before me as his magic forces me to make others happy and save them from the pains and misfortunes of life…Sleep is a dream that only comes if Angela forces it upon me…Peace is just a word more so brought on by this constant war…You ask me to wait…I say no and no again…"

When Elva falls silent Nausada looks at Eragon, he shakes his head. "I know it is a hard thing to ask, but…"

"But what?" Angela says in a disrespectful tone, "Isn't it enough what Elva has done for you and the Varden…She came to you willing to aid you…She saved your life…And all you can do is ask for more…You shame yourself Nightstalker…"

Eragon sighs, "I am sorry Nausada, but Angela is right…We cannot ask this of Elva no matter how great our need is…If I had been more careful we would not be here now…Let me do what I came to do…"

Nausada shakes her head, "So be it…"

Eragon stands up and places his chair before Elva, "There are two ways I can deal with this spell I put on you…One I can try to remove the spell, but there are too many variables with that course of action…The most paramount being is that you could be torn apart by the removal spell as this magic runs through your blood or you could become a baby again and retain all your knowledge…That being said we should not try that path…The second thing I can do is try to counter the spell…There is risk on that path as well…The energy to fuel the spell must come from you…Because the first spell is integrated into your body a counter spell will cause you to weaken…You will never be able to run as fast as others there is even a chance slim mind you that you may age faster or stop aging all together…"

"Why can't the energy come from you…" Elva asked as if it is the most obvious thing to do.

"Well for one the greater the distance the more energy required to fuel a spell…Basically it would kill me…or leave me magically defenseless as my bond with Saphira may sustain me…Saphira and I have labored on a counter spell night and day from the moment I learned of the horrible mistake I made…It is a long spell, but I believe…We believe…" He looks back at Saphira, "…That we have covered every possible side effects of this endeavor…I even consulted a few knowledgeable Elves on the matter…So if you Elva are ready to begin…Then so am I…"

"Will this hurt Shadeslayer?" Greta asked in concern.

"No I don't believe so…"

"Be brave my little plum…" Greta says patting Elva's hand.

Eragon pulls out a long scroll so that he does not mispronounce one word or forget a crucial phrase of the spell. Then he begins reading the spell of the scroll in the ancient language. Merging his mind with Elva to draw the energy from her. With Saphira's help Eragon pours his passion and regrets into the spell. He speaks forcefully as the words fall from his lips. The minutes become hours as Eragon says the spellwithout stopping for water or to catch his breath. When he says the last sentence he looks up at Elva.

"I am done…" He watches her for the smallest change, "How do you feel…"

Elva is silent for a long time, "I don't…" Elva pauses as she feels a tingle and starts to laugh with tears falling down her cheeks, "You did it!"

("Can you tell us Silver Brow…") Saphira says speaking for the first time.

"I…I can ignore it…I can control it…I have the power to decide who I want to help…And I feel no pain when I ignore the needs of others…" Elva jumps up, "I am free! Free of idiot little boys dreamy eyed girls…Drunken men…Lonely women…I am free to follow my own path…I need no one but myself…And woe to anyone who gets in my way…"

"Elva no!" Greta said in fear.

Elva's new attitude scared Eragon and he considered stripping Elva of her power completely. Then she kneels down before Eragon and looks into his eyes, her eyes start to glow locking him in place. "If I had heard what I said just now I would be afraid as well Shadeslayer…But take heart I will not abuse my new gifts…I will use them as I see fit…If that does not go line up with your moral code…That is your affair…not mine…But if it does not will you be Galbatorix and bring more harm to me than the good you just tried to do…" As her eyes return to normal she stands up with Eragon watching her the whole time feeling guilty about what he was only thinking. Then Elva turns to Greta, "As for you my beloved keeper…I am grateful for all that you have done for me…But if not for you Eragon would not have…cursed me…So know that I hold you just as responsible as I do him for what befell me…" She takes Greta's hand and looks at Nausada, "For saving your life and all the other things I did for you I ask that Greta always has a place at your table and that she be taken care of…"

"She will…"

Then she looks at Saphira, "Brightscales…You can always count me as a friend and ally…" When Elva tries to leave Eragon jumps up and blocks her path. "Is there something you wish to say Shadeslayer?"

Eragon nods, "_Remember who made you…" _He says in the ancient language, "I will be watching…" He says and steps to the side.

Elva stares at him for a few minutes and smiles. "So will I…"

As she leaves Eragon receives a slap in the head from Angela. Saphira roars at her but is ignored. "What the hell woman!" Even Solembum growls at Eragon arching his back.

"Thanks a lot…Now I am going to have to teach her some manners…" Angela smacks her teeth and walks out as Greta starts to cry.

("What do you think?") Eragon asks to Saphira.

("Hard to say…You are right though she needs to be watched…I wouldn't want Elva as an enemy…You fulfilled your promise and that is all one can do…The rest is up to her…")

Eragon spent the rest of the day preparing for Roran's marriage to Katrina. Then he went flying on Spahira to clear his head and figure out a way to trap Murtagh the next time they faced him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. The Wedding

Part 1. Vows

In the early morning hours before sunrise the women of Carvahal are working with a few of the Varden's cooks to prepare enough food for Katrina's wedding. Eragon is with Horst, Loring, Albreich, Davan, Boldur, Mandel, Nolfavrel, Jeod, Corrun, and many more men from Palancar valley. Horst is Roran's Groomsman since Eragon was to perform the wedding. All the men are in the Groom's tent toasting Roran. He sits in a chair as the men have fun at his expense.

Meanwhile Katrina is in another tent on the other side of the wedding camp getting dressed in a magnificent gown supplied by Nausada. Elaine, Birgit, Gertrude, Nausada, Angela, and most of the women from Carvahal are with her helping Katrina to get dressed. Elva is there as well, but she mainly keeps to herself.

It is Horst and Birgit's job to make sure everything is flowing smoothly and that all the requests of the Bride and Groom are met. They also inspect the food and wine that will be served at the wedding dinner.

"Never thought I would see this day…" Birgit says to Horst.

"Nor I…" They look at each other and smile as Eragon takes his place.

The guests stand up as a horn sounds and the bride enters. Nausada is dressed in a white blue sparkling gown. Her hair is pinned up in a tiara and she wears a diamond necklace. Roran awaits her and when she joins him Eragon takes a cord and ties their hands together. Then Horst takes his place behind Roran while Birgit takes her place behind Katrina.

Eragon smiles taking a deep breath with Saphira standing beside him. "Lords and ladies…Friends…Welcome…I Eragon Shadeslayer Son of Brom stand here to unite in marriage my brother…Roran Garrowsson and his chosen bride Katrina Ismira's Daughter…Who stands with these…"

"I Horst Son of Ostrec stand for Roran…"

"I Birgit Daughter of Hirum and Ileena…Godmother to Katrina…"

"And what does Roran Stronghammer bring to this marriage…"

"Roran brings his skill as a farmer…his hammer as a warrior…And this chest of gold…" A wave of whispers cross through the gathered guests as Albriech and Boldur bring forth an iron chest filled with gold. Eragon smiles as the Dwarves of Dugrimst Ingeitum had sent a chest of gold at Eragon's request. He was after all adopted by Hrothgar and intitled to a portion of the Ingeitum wealth. "He also brings his love and devotion…His vow that he has not trifled with the hearts of other women or foolishly spread the seed of his body…"

"And what does Katrina Ismira's daughter bring to this union…"

"She brings cloth to build a home and make clothes…Her skill as a cook…She brings jewelry and gold…" This time Nausada smiles as she is the one who provided Katrina with a dowry. "Katrina also offers her tokens of virtue and chastity…She is pure and has never been with any man…"

"Do you Roran Stronghammer agree that Horst Ostrecsson has represented you honestly?"

"I do…"

Eragon turns his attention to Katrina, "And you Katrina Ismira's Daughter, do you agree that your godmother Birgit has represented you honestly…"

"I do…"

Eragon nods with a smile, "Then as appointed minister of these proceedings I ask that you both declare your oaths of love and vows of dedication…"

Roran takes his free hand and holds Katrina's free hand staring her in the eyes. He smiles, "I Roran Stronghammer…Son of Garrow…Vow from this day forth to love and protect you Katrina Ismira's daughter…I take this vow without reservation…And I swear that we shall return to Carvahall and build our home and family…"

Another wave of whispers flow across the gathered guests. Katrina smiles, "I Katrina daughter of Ismira vow to be a wife to Roran Stronghammer…I am his in mind and body…I will be a mother to his children and be wise with his gold…I take this vow without thought of reservation or hesitation…"

"Roran and Katrina have made their vows before the gods and men…" Eragon places his hands on their heads, "I bless this union…_Atra gülai un ilian tauthr ona un atrau…_You may kiss your bride…"

"HIP…HIP…HOORAY!" Jormunder shouted and was joined by the guests. Saphira added a roar to the cheers as Roran and Katrina walked through an honor guard who held swords in an upside down V above their heads. The last two soldiers lowered their blades forcing Roran and Katrina to stop and kiss…

Part 2. Uninvited Guests

While everyone got ready for the wedding dinner Murtagh and Thorn were on a cliff watching. Murtagh smiles as his cousin and brother Roran marries his longtime love. (_"You two legs have strange customs…") _Thorn says to Murtagh.

("_As I understand it Dragon's fall in love…and love more fiercely than humans…")_

_("I find Blue Scales appealing…but…")_

Their mental conversation is interrupted by a spell caster, ("Milord Murtagh…The troops are in position…")

Murtagh sneers in aggravation, ("I know that commander…and we will attack when I give the word and not before…")

("Galbatorix…")

("Will have his prize…Now be still or I will turn you to a goat and feed you to Thorn…") The man broke contact.

("_You know I hate the taste of goat…) _Murtagh laughs, ("But perhaps we should attack now…")

Murtagh's keen sight catches the wedding guests taking their seats right after the beautiful Nausada and King Orin who sit after the Bride and Groom. Murtagh sighs as he wanted to wait after the gifts were given.

("We attack now!") He shouts with his mind.

Eragon leans over to Nausada who is seated next to him, "I wanted…" The words stop in Eragon's mouth as a Dragon's Roar echoes across the river. "Of all the times…" Eragon says drawing his hand and a half sword. He leans over to Nausada, "Can you place a guard around Roran and Katrina…"

"Of course…"

Nausada replies as the horns sound. The camp comes to life with soldiers who were off duty grabbing their armor and weapons. Thousands of archers formed at the north end of camp as thousands of Urgals got into position. Angela and Elva were already there when Nausada, King Orin, Jormunder, and Arya arrive. Eragon is the last to arrive as he had to put on his armor. Blodgharm and the Elves arrive with him.

Together they watch as two hundred soldiers bank their river boats about a mile from the Varden. Then Thorn flies out of the Spine and fly above them. "ERAGON…LITTLE BROTHER! Its time to come out and play…"

"That small force…"

"Is very dangerous…" Elva says interrupting, "They have been changed by Galbatorix…How I know not…One thing I am sure of…Many men will die against them…"

"They are a distraction…" Arya says speaking up, "Murtagh and Thorn have come for Saphira and Eragon…"

Eragon is already on Saphira's back, "It does not matter…We have a plan…" Eragon says looking at Blodgharm who nods.

"Maybe you should add a few more spell casters…Urgal spell casters just in case…" Elva says.

Nausada looks at King Orin, "We should send the Calvary and the Urgals…Maybe two hundred horse…" Then she looks at Nar Gharzvhog, "Two hundred Kull…"

Nar Gharzvhog looks at his chief spell caster an Urgal named Kydren and nods, then he raises his head back and roars into the air. "They will fight Lady Nightstalker…"

Orin gets on his horse, "You men with me…"

As Orin rides off Arya walks up to Eragon, "_Wiol pömnuria ilian…Waise odhren…" _At the same time she touches his mind, ("_Fight wisely my love…")_

_("We will…")_

Eragon and Saphira merge their identities and then unite their minds with Arya, Blodgharm, and the Elves. Both Eragon and Arya have to bury their feelings for each deeply from Blodgharm and the others. Not that the other Elves would purposely go looking through their thoughts, but it was still necessary. So that Murtagh could not sense the Elves in his mind Arya, the Elves, and the four Urgal spell casters channeled their thoughts in a single line to Eragon and Saphira.

"Brother!" Murtagh yelled, "I really enjoyed the wedding…"

Eragon smiled and as he spoke his voice echoed with Saphira channeling herself through him, "**Why** **didn't you join us…There was room for you…"**

Thorn and Murtagh merged their identities as well, **"We would have but we are under orders from Galbatorix…He was most furious with us for letting the two of you go…Now we cannot show you mercy again…Come with us now! The two of you are no match for us…"**

Saphira and Thorn hover in the air while Orin leads his Calvary forces and the Urgals against the soldiers on the ground. Eragon smirks, **"The first time we fought…We had worn ourselves out…now we are at full strength…Surrender to us and free yourselves from Galbatorix…"**

Murtagh shakes his head, **"You always did like to do things the hard way…"** Murtagh gathers his strength, **_"LETTA!"_** He cries imprisoning Saphira and Eragon at the same time.

**_"_****_It is not that easy…Brother! Lusna…nosa!"_**

****Eragon's spell translated release us…He smiled at the dumfounded look on Murtagh's face when he broke his hold over them. Then Saphira rears her head back and blasts Thorn and Murtagh in flames from her mouth. The fire parts four ways because of Murtagh's wards. As she spews fire at the Red Rider and his Dragon Saphira flies up and over Thorn in an attempt to keep him blind. She ends her fire attack and tries to attack from behind.

Thorn closes one wing and spins around swiping with his claw. Saphira flares her wings and backs away. Then she makes a forward flip swinging her tail and hits Thorn in the face, the Dragon roars as Saphira's tail spike bloddy his mouth and nose. Murtagh removes a jewel from belt and touches Thorn with it. The wounds heal immediately.

The Dragons fly up into the air higher and higher with their backs to each other. This allows Eragon and Murtagh to attack each other with their swords. Zarroc would have cut through the hand and a half sword Eragon is using if not for the wards he placed on the weapon. Murtagh gets aggravated as he is unable to best Eragon.

**_"_****_Gath nundei mygaw ru knifr…" _**

The energy in Zarroc's jewel ran up the blade and Murtagh swung with all his might. He broke the hand and a half sword two inches from the cross guard. Eragon sneers and throws the handle at Murtagh Just then Saphira twists around and swings with her claw knocking Zarroc from Murtagh's hand.

**_"_****_Zarroc…reisa un ignasia…"_**

****The sword stopped falling and changed directions flying back towards Murtagh's open palm. The air started to thin as they flew higher and higher. Thorn grew dizzy and closed his wings diving back down towards the ground. Saphira loops around and follows him with her wings closed. She snaps at his tale and if Thorn had not swung his tale she would have bitten a piece off. Eragon extends his hand, "**Our turn!" **He whispers, **_"LETTA!" _**Murtagh looks back over his shoulder and snarls. He recites a counter spell and is unable to break the hold. Then Eragon and Saphira assault his mind. Fear takes hold as Saphira and Eragon slowly rip apart his defenses. Layer by layer Eragon takes control of Murtagh and Thorn. In a last ditch effort Thorn flares his wings and turns around sticking his claws up. Saphira flares her wings and points her claws out. The two Dragons lock and they continue to plummet to the ground.

They snarl and roar at each. They spit fire at each other at point blank range. The ground gets closer. Saphira flaps her wings to slow their descent. That is when Murtagh reaches down with his sword and bashes Saphira on her middle claw. She roars in pain as Zarroc's blade passes through Eragon's wards. Blodgharm whispers a quick spell and heals her wound. Thorn sticks his hind legs down and lands with Saphira still locked up on his front claws. She hangs in the air above him then with all his might Thorn pulls Saphira down and slams her into the ground knocking the wind out of her.

**_"_****_GANGA!" _**Eragon screams as Thorn pulls them down, then Eragon bashes his head on Saphira's spike and is knocked unconscious. Thorn is struck and sent flying across the field. He flips in the air with Eragon still holding them and flies off.

(_"ERAGON AWAKEN AND RELEASE YOUR MAGIC…")_

Eragon jumps up and looks around spotting Thorn and Murtagh miles away. In his mind he can feel Ryu pass out, then Dianah, and one of the Urgals. The farther Thorn flies off the faster Eragon's spell saps strength. He quickly releases the spell.

("Is everyone okay…") He quickly asks.

("We…will…live…") Blodgharm says trying to catch his breath.

Meanwhile King Orin and his troops ran over the two hundred soldiers as if they were nothing. "I don't see what the witch child was so concerned about…" Orin's captain says.

"They offered little resistance…" His words stopped in his mouth as he was shot in the throat by an arrow, the Captain fell from his horse dead. One of the enemy soldiers was back on his feet bleeding from his head and knocking another arrow. The whole time he is laughing. One of the Kull was killed by a spear thrown from another man who was impaled with the same spear.

"By the goddess Nauri…" One of Orin's guards said.

Enemy troops get back up from the deadliest wounds inflicted by Orin's troops. Some are missing arms. One man has an arrow still in his head. "Rally to me!" Orin says and they gallop away and turn in unison with the Kull running in their ranks. Then Orin and his troops engage. Orin is thrown from his horse as one of the men stab his horse with a spear. "My king!" One of Orin's Royal guards tackle the man from his horse and as they wrestle across the ground Orin gets up and beheads the man.

"Their heads! Cut off their heads…" He screams as two dozen archers join them.

The fighting lasts another hour one man is left and he is surrounded with several arrows in him. A spear is in his leg holding him to the ground. "I said stay back!" Orin yells. The Kull and soldiers keep their weapons pointed at the man who refuses to die. "Now…" Orin points his sword at the man. "I demand that you tell me what you are and how you got like this?"

The soldier pauses in his laughing as Thorn flies away overhead, "Failed again…Dam you Red Rider…"

"Put another arrow in him…" Orin orders to his archer. He fires and hits the man in his stomach.

The soldier looks down and laughs again, then he looks up at Orin, "I and my comrades were promised great wealth by the king…Our families will live like gods…In exchange for our cooperation the King made us this way…We feel no pain, no fear, no man, Urgal, or Elf Surdan…You will all drown in a sea of blood if you continue to defy Galbatorix…"

Orin snatches an axe from a Kull, "No unholy monster…It is Galbatorix and all who fight for him that will die…" Orin swings his axe and beheads him just as Nausada and her guards ride up, "See they can die…Mount their heads on poles and let all our allies no that they are not to be feared…"

"What happened?" Nausada asked.

"They wouldn't die…" Waden says as they are joined by Eragon, Saphira, and Arya. "We rode through them like a wind storm through grass…We thought we had killed them all…Then they got up and started fighting…My eyes could not believe it…"

"More of Galbatorix's tricks…" Nar Grazvhog says.

Waden nods, "Cut their arms off and they still keep moving…stab them in the head gut them…I disemboweled one of them and still he lived…"

"How many did we lose…" Jormunder asks.

"Too many…" Waden says.

"More than half my forces…The only reason we are still alive is because of the archers you sent…" Orin said.

"They died with honor…" Nar Garzvhog said.

"And honor is what they shall receive…Jormunder a guard for the dead…And see to the wounded…"

Eragon walks up to King Orin, "I can heal if you wish your majesty…"

Orin looks at him for a few seconds, "That won't be necessary Shadeslayer…I have mine own healers…"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Nausada's Plan

To keep morale up Nausada insisted that the wedding dinner proceed. King Orin was unable to attend because of his injuries. After dinner the gifts were presented. Eragon gave Roran Snow Fire the horse he received for his last birthday. Then he gave Roran and Katrina rings made from the gold he pulled out of the ground. The rings had spells on them so that Roran and Katrina would always know where the other was.

Nausada gave Katrina more gold and jewelry she got from the Wandering Tribes. She also gave her a place at her table to eat. King Orin gave them two cows, five horses, two pigs, and a thousand crowns. After all the gifts were given Horst joked that the newlywed couple were the richest people from Palancar Valley.

Then Roran took Katrina to a large tent constructed on Nausada's orders. Two guards were posted at the door. The tent had two levels almost like a house for royalty. Roran scooped Katrina up in his arms and carried her to the bed. "I love you…" He said starring into her green eyes.

"I love you more Stronghammer…"

Roran slowly undressed her and fondled her body. Then Katrina nervously undressed Roran and smiled at the size of his groin. She had heard the older women brag about the private parts of their husbands. They kiss and lay down on the bed…

When Eragon arrives at his tent Arya is waiting under a listening spell. "I had to see you…" She says kissing him.

"What of Blodgharm and the others?"

"Blodgharm and the others recover quickly…I had to see you…" Eragon tries to fondle Arya, but she pushes his hand away, "No…not now…I have something to tell you…"

Eragon sighs in disappointment, "I am sorry what is it…"

"Nausada just spoke with me and Blodgharm…She is planning on sending you to Tronjheim…"

Eragon furrows his brow, "Why?"

"To act as emissary on behalf of the Varden…The Dwarves have called a clan meet to choose a new King…Nausada believes that you can influence the outcome of the vote…"

Eragon nods, "Perhaps…But Saphira and I…"

Arya grabs his hands, "That's just it she intends to send you alone…Without Saphira…"

Eragon shakes his head, "I do not like this…"

"Neither do I…Especially with Az Swell Rak Ahunin…Eragon I know you can take care of yourself…But be careful…and when you meet with Nausada act as if you know nothing…"

Eragon closes his eyes and speaks with Saphira on whom would be a good replacement for him on Saphira, he nods and opens his eyes, "Saphira and I would like you to take my place on her back…"

Arya smiles, "I would be honored…"

Eragon slips a ring off of Arya's finger and places a spell on it then he places it back on her finger and rubs the ring. A ghostly illusion covers Arya's body and now Eragon is staring at himself. He rubs the ring twice and the illusion vanishes. "I like you better this way…" They stare into each other's eyes, "Is that the only reason you came…" Her hand slide down his side to his waist and to his groin.

"Not the only reason…" She replies kissing him.

Early the next morning Eragon struts to Nausada's tent and listens to her plan in full. He acts surprise and protests vehemently against it, but eventually he agrees to obey so long as Arya takes his place on Saphira. He also asks her if it was okay if he and Saphira traveled to Ellesmera to speak with their teachers, she she replied that she would have to think about it. After his meeting with Nausada Eragon goes to meet Fredrick at the weapon's tent. "Eragon!" They interlock arms, "What brings you here?"

"I need a sword my friend…"

Fredrick nods and removes two practice swords from a nearby rack, "Let me see how you fight first…" Eragon moves slowly so that Fredrick could counter and react to his blade as they duel. "Hmm!" Fredrick snaps his finger, "Bring me a falchion…" They wait as the young man runs off and returns half an hour later. "Here ya go…"

Eragon performs a few moves with the blade, "I don't know…"

"I will serves you well…You aren't human anymore…With your strength a curved flat blade is best…And you won't need a shield as you can both defend and attack with this weapon…" Just then the same young man returns with a wet stone and Fredrick shows Eragon how to properly keep his new sword sharp and to edge.

With Jhaud and Synen trailing Eragon goes with Saphira to the cook tents. "A barrel of wine for Saphira and…" He looks up at Saphira then he looks at the man, "That bull will do nicely as well…"

The man stares stoned face at Saphira which gets a laugh from Synen and Jhaud. Eragon joins in as the man smiles shaking his head, "One barrel of ale…" When the men deliver the barrel they quickly retreat away from Saphira as she sticks her claw into the barrels top puncturing a hole in it. Then she raps her mouth around the barrel and raises her head downing the contents. She drops the barrel burping flames from mouth just as the other cooks bring out a bull. Saphira holds the bull in place with her mind and leaps onto it. With one swipe it is dead and she lays in the grass feasting while Eragon, Jhaud and Synen take the energy from the animals the cooks are slaughtering and transfers that energy into his belt and ring. Before leaving Eragon goes to say goodbye to Roran and Katrina.

Once again Murtagh had failed and since Galbatorix had not contacted him he must ne in his secret lab working on who knows what. Murtagh stood by a tree relieving himself, ("Little brother…") Thorn said touching Murtagh's mind.

("Yes!")

("I have been pondering our battle with Eragon…")

("And…")

("There is no way he could match us in magic that way…I believe he had help…")

Murtagh had considered it, but he felt no one else in Eragon's head. ("I have been thinking on our fight as well…But I didn't sense anyone helping Eragon…Did you?") Murtagh twists his neck towards Thorn who is lying on the ground not far from Murtagh.

("Well…no…but that does not mean he didn't have help…Maybe it was the Urgals…They have powerful spell casters…")

Murtagh pulled his pants up and cleaned his hands with magic. Then he walks up to Thorn, pulls a piece of bread and dried meat from the saddle bags. ("Maybe…") He takes a bite of meat, ("I am not looking forward to returning to Urubaen…")

They fly off and do not stop until they reach Urubaen, ("_COME TO THE DRAGON HOLD HATHCLINGS…_") Shruiken's twisted mind commands as they approach. When they enter the Dragon hold beneath the fortress Shruiken is waiting for them. _("I see you failed to capture the Blue Rider and his Dragon…Galbatorix will not be pleased…")_

_("It is not our fault ancient one…")_

_ "__Eragon is stronger than we thought…Or he had help…" _Murtagh said speaking up, _"Thorn believes that it was Urgal Spell casters…"_

Shruiken sniffs the air, _("Give me your thoughts little two legs…") _As Murtagh allows Shruiken into his mind Thorn growls a warning. He snorts fire from his nose, _("As I suspected…Elves…It has been a long time…But I know the lingering effects of their mind touch…Galbatorix…the hatchlings have returned!") _There is a pause, _("You will see…") Shruiken looks at Dragon and Rider, _("_Go to the throne room he will meet you there…")_

When they enter the throne room Galbatorix's face twists into pure rage, _"_Why have you failed me again…_" _

Murtagh was on one knee with his head down, _"Eragon had help milord…We thought it was from the Urgals…Shruiekn divined that it was Elves…They boosted Eragon's strength as the Eldunari boosts our magic…"_

Galbatorix paced in a rage, _("The hatchlings will need more Eldunari…Especially if the pointy eared two legs is helping the Blue Rider…")_ Shruiken says. Galbatorix pauses to look at the Black Dragon. "_Get out of my sight…I need to think…"_ Thorn and Murtagh quickly exit Galbatorix's presence.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. About Urgals

Arya goes to Eragon's tent in disguise as Eragon, when she enters the illusion melts away in a wave of light goung down her body. They kiss, "What is this business of you wanting to fly to Ellesmera after the coronation?

Eragon smiles, "Saphira and I need to see Glaedr and Oromis…I have a few questions and then I need to visit the Menoa Tree…"

Arya sighs and they touch foreheads, "Be safe…"

Eragon nods, "I will…"

"I mean it Eragon…Az Swell Rak Ahunin will try something…"

"Don't worry…I will contact you when I reach Bregan Hold…" Eragon puts on the invisibility spell and sneaks out of the tent.

("I can see still see you little one…") Saphira says raising her head.

Eragon hugs her goodbye and runs through the camp. It is midnight so few people are up and it would be easier to hide his foot prints. Eragon pauses as a sentry walks by then he leaps across the stockade to the open planes. He runs for a mile and finds Nar Gharzvhog waiting for him on a log. The Urgal sniffs the air as his ears flick, "Shadeslayer?"

Eragon becomes visible, "How did you know?"

"We Kull have good ears yes…And a good sense of smell…Besides most spell casters forget about the smell of their bodies…"

Eragon smiles, "I will remember that next time…Lets go!"

Eragon runs at a pace that allows Nar Gharzvhog to keep up. They run all night and all day the next. When the sun fades Eragon stops to rest and eat. They eat bread and dried meat. At sunrise the next day they are up and running again. In just one day and a night Eragon and Nar Gharzvhog have covered over sixteen miles. By the third they reach the Beor Mountains without a word shared between them. "I go hunting…" Nar Gharzvhog says when they stop.

As the Kull walks away Eragon gathers up some wood for a fire, "_Brisinger!_" The wood bursts into flame and then Eragon sits and meditates. An hour later Nar Gharzvhog returns with a deer. He removes a wooden board from his pack and a rolled up piece of leather of some kind. Eragon watches as Nar Gharzvhog skins and guts the animal while humming a tune.

"What are you humming?"

Nar Gharzvhog looks up, "A bitty my mother use to sing to me as a Une…"

"An…Une?"

"It is how you say child in Urgralgra…"

Eragon nods and looks up at the stars then he looks at Nar Gharzvhog, "When I was in your mind I…Well that is I cannot remember if you have any brothers or sisters…"

By now Nar Gharzvhog has finished cleaning the deer, "I am the eldest of my brewed kin…My brother Ghuzax died at the hands of a rival from another clan…They were rivals for the same mate…My other two brothers died in Tronjheim…My sister is Herndal of our clan after my mate never returned from Urubaen…Her twin Neeva just chose a mate from our clan…He died in the forest of DuWeldenvarden when the Red Shaman Durza hunted the Elves for Saphira's egg…"

A wolf howls somewhere and Eragon casts his mind out to find the beast, "Do you have any children?"

"My only son…Ghour he lives with my sister…My mate was carrying our second child…"

Eragon lowers his head, "I am sorry for your loss…"

Nar Gharzvhog looks at Eragon, "I thank you for those words Shadeslayer…"

That is when Eragon notices Nar Gharzvhog's feet, "You have seven toes…"

He wiggles them, "It is how Unghaul the mighty made us…"

"Dwarves have seven toes as well…"

Nar Gharzvhog grunts, "We share no kinship with the bearded folk of the Beors Shadeslayer…Ahno the trickster stole magical rocks from Unghaul father of all gods and Urgals…Then the trickster used them to create two Dwarves a female and a male…In his wrath Unghaul made his mate Rahna cry…He took the tears and made the fair folk the Elves…To avenge his son Svarvok god of war made Dragons, humans, and Razac…"

"Sorry I did not mean to offend…"

Nar Gharzvhog laughed in his throat as cut a huge portion of meat for Eragon then he took the rest for himself. "I am not offended…If I were Shadeslayer we would be fighting…You need not make conversation for my sake…We Urgals are hated above all…"

Eragon sighs, "I…I am trying to understand your people that is all…During my studies with the Elves I read how both Riders and Elves forged peace with the Urgals…But those peace treaties were broken on all occasions by Urgals…"

Nar Gharzvhog nods, "We love war and battle…More than any other…"

Eragon smiles, "Saphira may disagree with you on that…"

This time Nar Gharzvhog made a belly laugh, "I concede to that point…Anyway…the females of our kind will not consider an Urgal for a mate unless he has proven himself in battle against an enemy or another Urgal…Time and time again the young gather and make war on each other or against humans, Elves, and Dwarves…"

Eragon took a sip from his wineskin, "I have a suggestion if you wish to hear it…" He nods, "Why not build an arena…Then young Urgals can challenge each other without risking war with other races…"

"You are not the first to make such a suggestion…It was made by Vrael and his predecessor…And by Queen Taminora…Actually my Herndal is pushing the issue before the elders…"

The next day the two ran and ran. As they did Eragon learned many things about the Urgals he did not during his time in Ellesmera. One night Eragon and Nar Gharzvhog came upon a Urzhad or cave bear fighting a group of Nagra. The Nagra were defending its young from the cave bear. When the bear killed one of the adult Nagra the others ran off. As the bear feasted it watched Eragon and Nar Gharzvhog with a bloody mouth.

"Here I leave you Shadeslayer…That symbol marks the territory of the Ingeitum…Bregan Hold is not far…"

Eragon offered his hand. Nar Gharzvhog stared at it for a few seconds then he interlocked arms with Eragon. "It has been an honor…"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. Hunting Party

Roran sits on a log staring at his ring. A spell on the ring keeps an itch in his mind of Katrina. A gift from Eragon so that he would always know where she is. "You will see her again…" Davan says Roran was grateful that Davan would be with him. The two had been through a lot and Roran knew that no matter what Davan had his back. He looks around at the other people with them all hardened men, warriors of the Varden. At least half of them the rest are all Surdans and had seen combat.

"Okay lets mount up!" Martland Redbeard commanded.

Roran liked Redbeard, he was a no sense kind of man and treated Roran like he was just another soldier under his command. He gave Roran no special treatment either. Martland's group was one of the best in Nausada's army. Often referred to as the Red Deaths for their bold ingenuity. These are the kind of men Roran aspired prove himself to. He also felt comfortable because none of them pestered him about his relation to Eragon.

Roran mounted Snow Fire Eragon's old horse, now his horse. Then the group galloped off after an enemy scouting party of 100 men. The group Roran is with was made up of fifty men. They gallop at full speed the archers in the rear start shooting and before the enemy scouts new it sixteen men were dead with arrows in them. The enemy scouts were slow to organize and over half were dead before they could regroup and retaliate. The battle lasted half an hour and when it was over Martland had lost only three men. Nine were wounded, but not so bad that Davan couldn't heal them.

"Stronghammer! Inventory enemy supplies…Lester help him…The rest of gather the enemy horses and weapons…Davan…get some men together and burn these bodies…Move it people…" Martland's orders were obeyed without question or complaint. When Roran was done he showed his figures to Martland and then helped with piling bodies. Then the group road off.

"My name is Talson…" The big hairy man said to Roran.

"They call me Goose!"

Everyone laughs, "Why goose?" Davan asked.

"Because I like eating them and before the war I lived on the streets of Dauth…King Orin pardoned me in exchange for service in his army…"

"Where did you learn to fight?" Roran asked.

"Being a poor man you steal what you can…and I was good at it…I coned my way into a sword school…Learned a lot before they realized that I didn't belong there…"

That is when they are joined by Martland Redbeard who pours everyone a drink, "What about you sir?" Roran asked.

He downs the contents of his cup, "Me! I have seen more war than all of you put together…I am a hundred years old…I was there when old iron pants…that pretender of a king overthrew King Abernost…Morzan himself murdered my wife and children…I would have cut off his head if not for his blasted Dragon…An Elf blessed me with immortality in case you are wondering…saved his life from a spell caster…I served under Brom as a spy…After he killed Morzan I traveled south and served in Cirthri's court swearing loyalty to House of Larkin…Last of the blood of King abernost…Then King Orin made the call for war…And about bloody time if you ask me…"

"Did you ever marry again sir?" A young man asked. He was the youngest in the group, but he had proven himself on the burning plains and was chosen by Redbeard.

"I swore I would never take another wife until Galbatorix is unseated from his stolen throne…" He stands up, "Get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us…Daben take first watch…Roran will relieve you…Goose take last watch…Each of you chose six men three on horseback the rest on foot…Davan is exempt from watch duty…"

"How many?" Roran asked to Davan.

"Forty strong…" He replied as he looked through the eyes of a young boy on a farm.

Roran looks back down the hill where Martland and the others are hiding and signals with his hand. He raises four fingers then he makes an o with the same hand. The soldiers are trying to force the family to leave their farm so that they could set the fields on fire and not allow the crops to fall into enemy hands.

"Sir look!"A soldier said to the captain.

"Mount up!"

In the first few seconds of battle Roran killed two men. Then he leaps off Snow Fire tackling a man. They wrestle across the ground and when Roran gets the upper hand he caves the man's head in. When the dust settles Roran walks up and finds the Captain and two men using the family as shields. "We are leaving here and if you rebels don't let us by these people will be on your heads…"

Martland sighs, "Davan…"

"Kill them the family is protected…"

The Captain tries to slit the woman's throat but his blade is stopped by Davan's wards. Martland rushes forward and stabs the captain in the throat while Roran bashes the head of the man holding the young boy. The last man quickly drops his weapon and falls to his knees begging mercy. Martland walks up to the man ignoring his pleas and snaps his neck like a twig. After talking with the farmer he decides to stay on his farm and allow the Varden to take as much of his crops as they want.

Varden Camp – Nausada's Command Tent

"He is a good fighter milady…" Martland Redbeard says to Nausada in private. "A bit of a risk taker…That may be from his desire to prove himself…He follows orders without question and obeys without hesitation…"

Nausada nods, "On your next mission ask his advice on how to carry the mission out…"

Martland nods, "Yes milady…"

"Your men have earned three days of rest…"

"Thank you…but there shall be no rest for me so long as Galbatorix sits on the throne in Urubaen…"

"Dismissed!" Martland salutes and leaves the tent


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. Bregan Hold

Bregan Hold was the main hub of clan Ingeitum. It was on the western part of the mountains and the closest Dwarven city to Surda. After the battle of Tronjheim the members of clan Ingeitum returned to their ancestral home. When Eragon arrived the entire clan was in celebration of Orik's marriage to his betrothed, the Dwarven maid Hvedra. The ceremonies had just ended and it was the second day of the wedding festival. Because the Ingeitum was one of the richest families among the clans the wedding celebration would last all week if not longer.

Eragon sat beside Orik at the Groom's table talking, eating, and laughing. His mind was on Saphira and Arya the two most important people in his life. Hvedra looks at Eragon, "Shadeslayer do you have someone special?"

He smiles, "My bond partner Saphira is everything to me…But to answer your question milady…Yes there is someone special…"

"Who?" Orik asks looking at Eragon, "Do I know her…"

Eragon winks, "We are keeping our relationship a secret at the moment…"

"Love should not be a secret Eragon…I am sure your family and friends would wish to know who has caught the eye of a noble Rider as yourself…"

Eragon smiles as Orik leans in close to whisper, "Is it Arya?" He just smiles. Orik stretches his eyes and nods. "Leave him be my love…Eragon will share with us when he sees fit…"

They all turn their attention to the arena where two Dwarves are getting ready to duel each other. They both ride Feldunost and are armed with lances. They charge each other and the Dwarf on the left knocks the other Dwarf off his ride. The spectators applaud as the next two combatants come forward. Eragon leans in, "When will the clan meet take place…"

Orik sighs, "In a few days…I was hoping to put it off, but time is against us…I have used up all my favors in delaying the clan meet for my wedding…and to garner support for my claim to the throne…"

Eragon sighs, "If you were human the throne would automatically go to you by birth…"

Orik laughs, "Well I am not and in Dwarven society other noble families must be considered for the throne…Worry not Eragon I have a plan but I will need your help…" The crowd boos as one of the Dwarves dishonors himself by throwing down his weapon and running away. Orik shakes his head as Hvedra throws an apple at the Dwarf. "Shameful…" Orik says returning his attention to Eragon, "Tomorrow I will take you to the forest of stone then we can talk more freely…"

Before going to bed Eragon contacted Saphira, then Arya, and finally Nausada. The nexr day he bathed and met with Orik and his guards. Eragon traveled by foot since the Feldunost were too small for him to ride. When they reached the forest of stone Eragon stared dumbfounded. The trees were actually covered in stone and still alive. "There is a lot of wild magic here…"

Orik nods, "Some of our scholars believe that this is where Helzvog created the first Dwarves…"

Eragon rubs his hand against the cold stone bark of a tree. Then he turns to face Orik, "You know why I a here…"

"Of course…"

"And!"

Orik takes a seat on the root of a tree sticking up out of the ground, "Dwarven politics are very complicated Eragon…I will try my best to secure the throne…There are others among my people who support the Varden, but they are not as powerful as I am and neither do they have the support to become King…My biggest competition will come from Gannel of the Dugrimst Quan and Vermund the leader of Az Sweldn Rak Ahunin…Neither of whom wish to support the Varden in war against the King…"

Eragon leans against the tree, "Will my words hold any sway at the clan meet…"

"As the hero of the battle of Tronjheim your words will hold a lot of power…"

"How sure are you that you can secure the crown?"

"Fairly, with your full support more so…"

"Hypothetically…Lets say you don't have enough support to be King shouldn't I support someone who favors our cause and has a better chance to be King?"

"Aye…but you are also of Dugrimst Ingeitum…Follow my lead in this…If I see my supporters start to waiver I will fully support Manndrath of the Dugrimst Ledwonnu…"

Eragon walks up to Orik and offers his hand and forearm, "I will follow my clan brother and Grimstborith…" They interlock arms and return to Bregan Hold. Five days later they leave for Tronjheim and the Clan meet.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. Ambushed

An hour before sunrise found Roran standing in the door to his tent kissing Katrina goodbye. "You alright?"

She smiles, "Why do you ask?"

He stares at her before answering, "You've been I don't know…acting weird…And you are eating more…"

She sighs, "All expecting mothers eat more…"

"I…" He pauses realizing what she just said, "Is it true?" She nods, "How long have you known?"

"A few days now…I had the morning sickness two days ago…I asked Gertrude about it and she told me…You are going to be a father…"

Roran kissed Katrina again and joined his men before he lost all control. "Alright move out!" Martland Red-beard screamed. They headed north towards the villages in the countryside in search of enemy scouting parties. They destroyed three large scouting parties without losing a single man. As they were returning Martland's group came upon another group of soldiers by a spring.

"Something's not right…" Roran whispered to Martland.

"How so Stronghammer…"

"Well for one they have no one on duty to watch for an attack secondly they are out on the open not very smart thing to do…"

Martland looks at Daven, "Well…"

He shakes his head, "I don't know they have powerful wards around them I cannot penetrate…"

Martland sighs, "They could be painless men…Archers remain here wait until we attack if they are painless men shoot them in the head or slow them down…"

Martland lead the attack dividing his men and leaving the other half in Roran's command. He watches as Martland dispatches man after man sometimes he decapitates them in one blow. Then he sees a man get up after being impaled with a spear. "The painless men…ATTACK! ATTACK NOW!" Before Roran and his men can give aid another group of soldiers become visible, hidden by magic they attack Roran's left flank trying to separate him from the rest of the group.

But with each swing of his hammer the laughing fools die from a blow to the head. Meanwhile Daven tries to fight his way towards Roran. The entire group is about to be overwhelmed. THUD! A percussion of air throws men off their feet and sways the nearby trees.

A man points into the air, "THE BLUE RIDER…"

It is actually Arya in the disguise of Eragon on Saphira. Saphira swoops down unleashing a torrent of flames on the men attacking. Arya/Eragon leaps off the saddle as Saphira pulls up and cuts a bloody path through the laughing men. Arya/Eragon uses her mind to kill the five spell casters allowing Devan to kill the last spellcaster.

When the battle was over Martland sat on a log his arm had severed. "Sir are you alright?" Roran asked running up to him.

"Fine just let me catch my breath…" Arya/Eragon joins them, "Shadeslayer…"

"We were in the area and decided to help…" She looks at his hand, "I can heal it for you…"

"No I am fine…You need to get out of here…If this was a trap for Roran then it would be wise to assume that the Red Rider is nearby…"

("We checked he is not…") Saphira said chiming in.

Martland looks at the Dragon, "Even so Brightscales…Your safety and that of your Rider's is paramount…"

Arya/Eragon agreed, but as she mounted Saphira Arya/Eragon placed a ward over the entire group, then Saphira flew off. When Martland's group returned to the Varden Roran was placed under a new commander. Martland was retired from actual duty because of his army and served as strategist and advisor to Nausada. He praised Roran to Nausada and suggested that she promote him, but Nausada felt it wasn't time yet.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17. Insubordination

Roran sighed as he observed his new commander. He did not think much of the man. Martland Redbeard was a far better commander than this oaf. But despite his feelings Roran obeyed orders without complaint. Most of the men with him had served under Redbeard and had a growing respect for Roran. As Roran was growing in reputation so were the other people from Therinsford and Carvahal.

The man leading Roran's group was named Edric. He was a man who micromanaged everything and didn't allow the people under his command to use their own creativity to carry out a plan. Edric saw to every detail and that his plan was carried out the way he saw it.

"All right men mount up!" Edric commanded when returning with Daven. "Stronghammer!" Roran ran up, "Take half the men and attack from the left flank…"

"Aye sir…"

"We will hit them head on…"

Edric led his men and galloped at full speed towards the group of soldiers. Just as Roran's group got into position Roran spotted another group on foot running through the tall grass to attack Edric and his men from behind. "HOLD!" Roran shouted.

"What's wrong?" A man named Rine asked.

"Look!"

Rine and the other men spot the soldiers immediately. Instead of attacking from the position he had been ordered to Roran attacks from another position to keep the two forces from joining. As the battle progresses the Imperial troops loose more and more to Roran and his group. That is when a man from Edric's group rides up, "We need reinforcements…"

Roran bashes a man's head in and looks at the soldier who just came up, "Rine!" He runs up and salutes, "Take ten men…and reinforce Edric…"

Another hour passes before the Imperial troops retreat. Edric rides up to Roran, "Stronghammer!" He salutes, "Why did you disobey my orders?"

Roran stares at him for a few seconds, "There was a second forces sir…If I had attacked from there…" Roran pointed, "They would have spotted us…From there we were able to rout the other force and hold them off…"

"Yes! And you gave them a way to escape…Next time follow orders…"

"Yes sir…"

They waited as the scouts tracked the men who enemy and returned three hours later, "They are held up in a small abandoned village two miles west of here…"

"Mount up!"

When they arrived Roran and Daven observed the village before the attack was ordered. "They have barrels and wagons blocking the sides and south entrance of the village…and they have archers posted between houses and the southern end of the village…" Roran said.

"Plus there is a mage…I didn't sense him before now he is using his power…"

Edric sighs, "We will attack in waves…Daven with me…The second wave will be led by Rine and the third by Roran…" He stares at Roran, "Obey my commands Stronghammer…"

"Mount up!"

"Sir if we attack directly our men will slaughtered!" Roran said holding Snow Fire's reigns.

When Roran spoke up the rest of the men hesitated, "You coward! Stronghammer in deed…They should call you…"

He didn't get to finish the statement, Roran grabs him off his horse and punches him in the face knocking Edric unconscious. The others just stare dumbfounded, "Listen to me…If we follow Edric's plan we will all be slaughtered…Now I will lead the first group the second will be led by Rine…Rine you and your men take up positions near the houses closest to the north entrance of town and fire from the roofs…Ten men will fire flaming arrows towards the rear…Daven will use his magic to ensure that the fire doesn't spread towards us…" Roran look at the two youngest men in the group. "You two watch the captain…let's move…"

Roran and fifty men ride towards the edge of town while ten men fire flaming arrows at the rear of the village forcing the enemy into the open. "Soldiers of Galbatorix I am Roran Stronghammer…Cousin of Eragon Shadeslayer…That demon you call a King has promised an Earldom to the man who brings me to heal come and face me if you dare…"

In response to Roran's challenge several bold men charge him at the same time. Roran leaps off Snow Fire and tackles the first man. Then he spins off his stomach bashing another in the chest as he gets to his feet. Roran blocks another attack and bashes the man in the arm. Soon Roran is joined by his comrades as the rest of the enemy troops come out of hiding as their arrows are useless because of Daven's wards and the death of their own spellcaster.

Roran's forces are outnumbered 3 to 1 but they keep fighting. "Get behind me!" Roran screams. "Come on you yellow bellied sons of Urgals…"

For a human to call another an Urgal was a huge insult no man would tolerate. The Imperial troops grew reckless in their attacks, but Roran stood tall and strong holding the frontline by himself. Every now and then a man would slip past him and attack the men behind, but they encourage by Roran's bravery held their ground. With every swing of his hammer a man fell dead or was too wounded to fight on. They would receive a broken arm or leg from Roran's hammer.

The bodies started to pile up and as they piled up Roran would climb the mountain of bodies and taunt the enemy into attacking him. The men on the roofs of the buildings stood in awe and started chanting Roran's name. a man throws a spear at Roran but he catches it out of the air and throws it back at the man. If not for Daven's wards Roran would be dead by now even with the wards taking their toll from him. Roran grabs the head of one man and shoves into a sword sticking up through the body of a man on his stomach.

The sun starts to set and by late evening the battle is over and Roran sits atop a mountain of bodies holding his hammer exhausted. "Where is he?" Edric shouts.

Roran stumbles trying to stand, "Careful…" Daven says helping him up.

"He saved our lives!" Rine shouts to Edric with ten men blocking Edric's path.

"Stand down!" Roran commands.

Daven leans in close, "Say the word and the men are yours to command…"

Roran shakes his head, "I will surrender for punishment and take full responsibility…So long as these men are not implicated…"

Edric sneers wanting to strike Roran, but he cannot eying the men around, "Your weapons…" He looks at the men who were guarding him, "Shackle him…" Then Edric mounts his horse, "Alright men move out!" No one moves, "I said move out!"

"You heard the captain men…Mount up…" Roran says and they obey.

Varden's Camp

Nasauda paces back and forth as Edric recounts what happens up until he was knocked out. Then Rine tells of Roran's plan and heroism on the battlefield and how he filled 200 men single handedly. "Impressive!" Jormunder said.

"He committed insubordination…" Edric yelled.

Daven grunted, "A good leader asks the opinions of those under him before making stupid plans…"

The tent broke into an uproar with men defending Roran's actions and others condemning it. "SILENCE!" Nasauda yells.

"Milady…" Jormunder says speaking up, "Despite the results insubordination was committed and the fact that Roran is Eragon's cousin should play no role in punishment…"

King Orin clears his throat, "Roran is no ordinary soldier…He is the cousin of Eragon Shadeslayer…Edric's incompetence would have killed all those men and got Roran captured…" Edric could say anything against the King.

Nasauda looks at Roran, "Well have you nothing to say for yourself?"

"I am sorry I struck my commander…I am not sorry I disobeyed orders on both accounts…Punish me as you see fit…"

Nasauda sighs, "Well that is the problem…Insubordination is punishable by death…" She looks at Jormunder.

"Perhaps 30 lashes before the entire Varden…"

Nasauda looks at Orin who shakes his head no and then at Jormunder who nods yes, "Sound assembly…Take him away and prepare him to be lashed..."


	18. Chapter 18

Author Notes: **I found it odd that Oromis in CP version could speak with Eragon all the way from Ellesmera to Tronjheim and Eragon could not talk or feel Saphira and they have a bond which is why I wrote this like that…**

Chapter 18. King Orik

Part 1. Assassination Attempt

Eragon sat in frustration as the Clan Lord Gannel addressed the assembly of Clan Lords about building a new temple to the gods. It was infuriating that the Dwarves would grandstand and allow political maneuvering of this kind when the rest of Alagaesia was at war to dethrone one of the most powerful men in history. Eragon had addressed the council five days ago despite objections from Vermund the leader of the clan Az Sweldn Rak Anhuin. As the clan meet progressed Vermund would stare at Eragon in disgust. Of course Eragon would ignore the Dwarf which he felt drove the Dwarf into rage at times.

"_The gods must be first if we are to continue to thrive as a people…"_

An interpreter sat beside Eragon translating into his ear what was said. Although in his spare time Eragon studied Dwarvish. He sighed and stood up drawing the attention of the gathered lords and made a quick exit. When he exited the amphitheater Eragon was joined by his Dwarven guards. "Are you ill Shadeslayer…" Kvistor asked he was captain of Eragon's guard.

He smiled, "No…I find this all frustrating…We are at war and all the clan lords can do is posture and make a lot of unnecessary speeches…"

Kvistor and Eragon had become good friends, "I must confess Shadeslayer that I too have become frustrated with our people at times…More younger modern Dwarves feel that many things need to change in our society…"

("Eragon?")

He smiled when Saphira touched his mind, so now he had to have a conversation with Saphira and Kvistor. "Of what I have seen of our people…" They said our, because Eragon had been adopted by the Dugrimst Ingeitum. "…It may take two more generations for the change to take hold…"

("I am here heart of my heart…")

("How go things with the short two-legs?") Saphira asked as Kvistor laughs.

"Well you will be here to see it I will have gone to stone and joined my ancestors in Guntera's halls…"

("Not as quickly as I would like…I wish to be reunited with you and feel the wind in my face again from your back…How is Arya?")

"I am sure you will have many years before you are laid in stone…"

"Only Guntera knows this…" Kvistor zealously replied.

Kvistor goes quiet as they walk towards the archives. ("Arya is well she makes a great Rider…") Saphira says.

Eragon takes a scroll from the shelf, it contains a list of Dwarven words and their common tongue counterparts. ("No problems?")

("We spotted Thorn and Murtagh, but they did not engage us they flew off towards the north…")

She then hesitates and Eragon feels it, ("Is something wrong?")

("Your nest mate…Roran committed insubordination…")

Eragon frowned, ("That doesn't sound like Roran…what happened?")

She explains what she heard from Daven, ("I personally…think it wrong to chastise the cousin of my Rider…Especially since he killed 200 men singlehandedly and saved the lives of those men…I would have intervened…but Arya would not allow me…")

Eragon laughs drawing the attention of his guards, ("And what could she possibly say that would stop a Dragon from doing what she wishes…")

("She asked Glaedr to speak to me on the matter…")

("Well…I am glad you didn't intervene…Nasauda cannot show him favoritism…")

("Well I am still furious as she had him whipped before whole of the Varden…") Eragon sighs and feeling his discomfort of Roran's discipline Saphira quickly adds, ("But Roran lived up to his nickname Stronghammer…he did not make a sound as they beat him…")

Eragon smiles at that, ("How fairs Katrina with all this?")

("She is at his side now…A strong young human that one…Your nest mate chose well…I must leave you now Eragon…I need rest before my patrols with Arya…")

("Farewell dear heart…")

Eragon was in the archives for another hour when Kalgur came and got him to have lunch with Orik. "Eragon be seated…" A servant brought them two trays of food, "Eragon…I know our politics can be…disheartening and sometimes unbearable…But I ask in the future that you show more restraint. Your display did not go unnoticed…"

Eragon nods, "I know…I apologize…Its just that the Varden all of Alagaesia is at war…And Dwarven help may mean the difference between victory and defeat…"

"I know Eragon…but I have good news…Tonight we dine with Lady Iorunn…" Eragon sighs, as the Clan Lord Lady had taken a liking to Eragon. She was very beautiful for a Dwarf even by human standards but Eragon's heart romantically belonged to Arya.

"Do I have to be there?"

Orik laughs, "Yes…Her support puts me ahead of Gannel and Galdheim who each have three supporters…The remaining clan lords remain undecided…But if tonight we can convince Iorunn to withdraw her bid and support me…I am one step closer to becoming King…"

Dinner was exquisite, but during the seven course meal Iorunn made romantic overtures toward Eragon and Orik was no help as he laughed in private to Eragon's discomfort. Even after Eragon informed Iorunn that he was romantically involved with someone she increased her gestures. With Iorunn's support Orik now had five votes including his own for King, but then Gannel gained another vote from Tyborn of the Dugrimst Urzhad.

When the clan meet broke for lunch the next day Eragon went exploring with his guards. He traveled to the spot where he slayed Durza over nine months ago and the shattered remnants of the Heart of Tronjhiem. The Dwarves were busy at work piecing together the treasured jewel. Eragon shared words with Horng the chief builder overseeing the project.

As Eragon walked further down into the deep tunnels he heard from Arya. They shared private things and Eragon told her a poem he had been working on for the past two days. She loved it and told him what she would do to him when they saw each other again. As Eragon and his guards walked up a dimly lit tunnel ten masked Dwarves blocked their path.

Arya cringed as she felt Eragon break contact, _"Who goes there make way!" _Kvistor demanded in Dwarvish. In response the masked Dwarf threw a smoke bomb up the hall then he and his companions drew several daggers. Eragon tried to place wards around his guards and himself, but something attacked his mind. Not to the point of trying to breach his mind but distract him from the battle.

"_Behind us…"_ Ottam a Dwarf guard screamed drawing his axe.

Ten more Dwarves came up behind them. Eragon drew his falchion dividing his powerful mind between fending off both mental and physical attacks. One of the assassins killed Ottam's brother Giselt and tried to stab Eragon. He blocked with the flat of his sword and severed the Dwarf's hand. "No don't kill him…" Eragon said to Ottam who sneered and knocked the Dwarf unconscious.

Kvistor killed two Dwarves but stumbled backwards as he was scratched by a dagger. Black veins spread across the wound and he died instantly. "The blades are poison!" Eragon screamed grabbing up a dead Dwarf and throwing him on his companions.

_"__DACAUTH!" _

Eragon screamed breaking free of the mental attacks. He would have killed the mental invaders but they broke away at the last minute. His spell had no effect as the attackers were well protected. Then he leaps over the front Dwarf and beheads the on behind allowing his guards to kill the one behind him while Eragon pushes the remaining two Dwarves back up the hall. The two Dwarves retreat allowing Eragon to turn and help Ottam and the other guards.

"Pull back!" Eragon yells.

Reluctantly Ottam and the guards obey and Eragon speaks a spell over his sword and throws it at the werelight on the wall. The tear drop glass shatters and the fire within explodes killing the remaining attackers. When the fire dies out Eragon and his guards are safe for the time being. When Orik learns of the assassination attempt he quickly calls in more guards and conducts a secret investigation as to what happened. Meanwhile Eragon visits Kvistor's mother Glumra and offers his condolences. She is a deep dweller and lives beneath Tronjheim.

("ERAGON!") Saphira screams with her mind causing Eragon to almost jump in his chair. ("Are you alright?")

("I am fine…") He replied unwilling to explain what really happened.

("You are hiding something from me…") He smiles and quickly recounts what happened, ("See you always get into trouble when I am not around…Az Sweldn Rak Anhunin will suffer for their folly…") Eragon spends the next few minutes trying to calm her down.

Part 2. The Vote

A Dwarf messenger is sent to fetch Eragon from Glumra's house. When Eragon returns to Orik's private alcove he is pacing and five guards have three Dwarves lying stomach down on the floor including the one wounded in the tunnels. "Eragon!" Orik is holding one of the masks.

"Who are they?" Eragon asks walking up to one of the assassins and kneeling down.

"Mercenaries…outlaws…Knurlan with no clan or honor…They call themselves the Red Stone and they were hired by Vermund of Az Sweldn Rak Ahunin…"

"How do we handle this…because I do not know if can hold Saphira back who wishes to fly here now and burn the lot of them…"

"I have a plan…but I ask that you follow my lead…"

They waited as Orik had troops posted throughout Tronjheim and all major exits from the amphitheater. Gannel summoned an emergency meeting of the clan lords. "My fellow clan lords…I have recently been made aware of disturbing events…An attack took place in one of the deep tunnels…Powerful magic was unleashed and someone foolishly broke a werelight on purpose to kill several Knurlan…Also we have reports of troop movements…and the commanders of these battalions refuse to identify the clan to whom they belong…Now I will not tolerate any clan lord trying to force…"

That is when Orik cleared his throat, "Lord Gannel I believe that I can shed some light on recent events…" He said staring at Vermund who had been ignoring his gazes and those of Eragon until Orik spoke.

"Well…"

Orik stands up, "First I feel that I must say…The actions I took were to secure the future of our people…but if we continue down the path we are going…Then we doom ourselves…"

"So you admit that the soldiers in question are yours…" Undin asked.

"I do…For someone here tried to assassinate Eragon Shadeslayer my clan brother…" A wave of whispers crossed the amphitheater. "We are the Elder race and rightly so…For it was Dwarves who first settled this land and tamed the Beor mountains…Then came the fair folk…We made war on the Dragons for stealing our gold…an uneasy peace was made as they migrated towards the spine and the great forest of DuWeldenvarden…Then a young foolish Elf killed a Dragon for sport and thus started the Dragon Elf war…Many years later the First Eragon found a Dragon egg and made peace…The Elves knitted their souls with that of the Dragons…We were offered a part in this magic…But we Knurlan are a stubborn and unforgiving race…Why would we knit our souls with Morgathal's fire beasts…And what need we of Elven Magic…The Elder race indeed…Who knows what glory would have been ours if we had accepted Queen Tamunora's offer…The Dragon Riders were born…and great peace followed…Then he came along Galbatorix…the bane of Alagaesia…

And I say if there had been Knurlan Riders Galbatorix would have never come to power" When Orik said this a few Dwarves squirmed uncomfortably because he had a point. "…All hope seemed lost until Brom stole Saphira's egg…But again our hopes were dashed…for the egg remained dormant for many years…Then it was lost and found by a farm boy and not just any farm boy…Brom's son…When he came to us we belly ached…Even I complained especially when I learned that his mother was Selene the Black Hand…

…Boy we called him. We wanted him gone from our mist. But Eragon proved himself worthy of the title Dragon Rider…For he remained here to fight when the Urgals came to take our mountain city…It was he who killed Durza…freeing the Urgals from his spells and allowing us to win the battle…My uncle and King had the foresight to do what no Knurlan in the history of our people has ever done…he adopted Eragon as one of his own…And Eragon under no obligation…with no coercion on Hrothgar's part accepted…

…I am proud to call him brother for he has embodied all it means to be a Rider and a Knurlan…" Eragon smiles and nods at Orik who looked at him when he said that, "…and how do repay his sacrifices. With the sword…We are unforgiving people not worthy of the life Helzvog bestowed on us…Otherwise Vermund Grimsborith would not have tried to have Eragon killed…"

When Orik said the last part the clan meet broke into an uproar as the lords yelled back and forth. "SILENCE!" Gannel yelled using magic to amplify his voice. He looks at Vermund and then Orik, "Lord Orik you cannot make such accusations without proof…"

"Oh but I have proof…Bring them in!" Orik and Vermund continue to stare at each other as eight Knurlan of the Ingeitum drag in three Dwarves. "Have a law keeper examine them Lord Gannel and see if I speak the truth…"

Undin clears his throat, "The Shadeslayer's mind must be scanned as well…"

Eragon agrees and his mind is scanned by a Dwarven spell caster. Then he scans the minds of the captured Dwarves. "What Grimsborith Orik has spoken is true…These Knurlan are of the Red Stone a mercenary group…Kabol a high ranking member of Az Sweldn Rak Anhunin hired them and supplied them with Rak blades…Rak blades forged by Az Sweldn Rak Anhunin…"

Gannel looks at Vermund, "And how do you answer these charges Grimsborith Vermund?"

He sneers, "If this Knul-tauk is a Knurlan in all but blood then it was justice I sought…and it was my right to avenge the tears of Ahunin…"

Iorunn shakes her wolf helm covered head, "It was not Eragon nor was it his Dragon Saphira who killed your ancestors so long ago and caused the grief of Ahunin…The deed was Galbatorix and his foresworn…Turn your rage on the King…"

"Iorunn is right…" Freowin lord the Durgrimst Gedthrall said, "…And if you would have succeeded we would burn in the wrath of Eragon's Dragon Saphira…"

"She is but one Dragon…" Vermund said.

"One Dragon that could become several…" Gannel said speaking up, "In her grief she would join Galbatorix out of spite…"

"You forget what one Dragon did to the Beors as they use to stretch across what is now Surda…" Iorunn.

"Say what you will. I, will not repent…and if any raises a hand against me or my clan I will make war…thousands of Knurlan will die…" He points his finger at Eragon, "…Before I accept that Elven puppet and his flying lizard…Now let us move on from this and choose a new King or Queen…"

Orik starts laughing, "I nor anyone else here wants a civil war…So we will do as you say Vermund…We will do nothing…I propose that exile Az Sweldn Rak Anhunin from our minds, our hearts, our lives, our lands, and our cities…Let the name of Az Sweldn Rak Anhunin go unspoken by all Knurlan until the clan chooses a more worthy Grimsborith…" Orik stands and turns his back on Vermund.

One by one the other clan lords follow suit, "No! You cannot do this! How dare you…You would choose this…this Knurlak over your own…"

Eragon watches in amazement as Vermund is ignored despite his ramblings. Even when he tries to force the others to acknowledge him they remained stone faced. Even when the guards pull him off someone they too remain impassive. Finally Vermund leaves while using obscene language.

"My fellow clan lords may I suggest a break…Then we reconvene and begin the nominations for King…"

An hour past before they reconvened. Then the votes were cast. Since Galdheim could garner no more support he gave his vote and supporters to Gannel, which gave the priest five votes in all, but two of the three who originally supported Galdheim cast their votes towards Orik. One by one the votes came in and at final tally Orik received eight votes including his own.

"If Vermund had not done what he did I think Gannel would be King now…" Orik said in whisper to Eragon

"Let the law keepers record this in the histories of the Knurlan on this day the ninth of the second month of the year…Orik is chosen to be King of all Knurlan…Let the great bells ring…"

Varden's Camp

Saphira was still in a rage and it took Oromis, Glaedr, Arya, Angela, and Elva to calm the Dragon in regards to the assassination attempt on Eragon. In the end it was Elva's words that held the most sway on the blue Dragon. Saphira lay on the ground scratching her claws into the dirt.

("_Saphira_!") She stood on all fours when she felt Eragon's mental touch, ("_The Dwarves have chosen Orik as their King…Preparations are being made for the coronation…But you should come to Tronjheim now…")_

Saphira roared into the air flaring her wings causing the Elves to come running and everyone else to scatter. Arya jumped up and slid on her feet before she exited Eragon's tent without her illusion. ("_All is well…") _Saphira said to the Elves with her mind, _("I heard from Eragon he wishes me to join him in Trojheim…Orik has been chosen as King…")_ Saphira had Arya relay the information then she left immediately.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. Captain Roran

**_Roran was taken to a tent and stripped of his armor. Then he was given a simple brown cloth sack to wear. Then he waits as a horn is sounded and the Varden gather to witness his punishment for insubordination. The tent flap is pulled back and in runs Katrina, "_**_Roran!"_

_**He stands and they hug**__, "My love…What are you doing here?"_

_ "__I heard what happened…And I cannot believe Nasauda would do this…She should be rewarding you…"_

_**Roran smiles, **__"Well I did strike my commanding officer…"_

_**The flap is pulled back again and in walks Jormunder with two guards, **__"It is time…"_

_**Roran hugs Katrina again, **__"I need you to do me a favor…"_

_**She hugs him tighter, **__"Anything!"_

_ "__Return to our tent…I do not wish you to see this…"_

_**Katrina pulls away, **__"I need to be there…"_

_**Roran sighs choosing his words carefully, **__"It would break my heart if you cried at my punishment…I can endure this better if you are not watching…"_

_**Katrina kisses him on the lips, **__"I will do as you ask…Know that my thoughts are with you…"__** As Katrina is leaving the tent she spots Edric and storms over to him. She slaps him and is immediately pulled away by Daven. Everyone gathered laughs.**_

**_ "_**_Here bite down on this…"__** Jormunder says handing Roran a piece of leather as the guards tie his hands to a pole.**_

**_ "_**_Roran Stronghammer son of Garrow…You are charged with insubordination…You did on two occasions disobey your commanding officer and struck him in the face…The punishment is 30 lashes…"_

Roran awoke to Katrina's sweet perfume and her tender hand in his, "Thank all the gods you are awake…"

"I was dreaming of you my love…"

As Katrina kissed Roran on the cheek Nasauda entered the tent, "What do you want?" Katrina asked in an unkind voice.

Nasauda just stares at Katrina for a few seconds as she is understandably upset. Roran sits up and grabs Katrina's hand, "Its okay honey…What may I do for you milady?"

Nasauda sighs, "As you know when the Urgals joined us I made it clear to all the Varden and our allies that the Urgals were not to be harmed…One of the Varden ambushed and killed an Urgal…for no the reason than spite…I have spoken to Nar Garzvhog…He wants me to drop the issue…But if I do it may embolden others…"

Katrina places her hands on her hips, "What does that have to do with my husband?"

Nasauda looks at Roran, "I have decided to promote you to captain and give you command of your own battalion…It will be made of fifty humans and fifty Urgals…"

"What!" Katrina said yelling.

"We need allies and if you the cousin of Eragon Shadeslayer can get a group of humans and Urgals to work together…it will serve as an example to the rest…"

Roran smiles, "Is that why you had Angela heal most of my wounds?"

"Yes…So what do you say Stronghammer? Do you think you can command a group of humans and Urgals?"

Roran sighs as Katrina pleads with her eyes to say no, "I need to think on it…"

Nasauda nods, "I need an answer by tomorrow…"

"You will have it…"

"Whatever you respond your promotion is secure…"

Roran returned to his tent with Katrina who was trying to convince him to say no. Roran had already made up his mind and convinced Katrina to support him. "I have only one condition…" Roran said to Nasauda in her tent. "I ask that you allow me to pick the humans under my command…"

"Agreed…"

Before leaving for his mission Nasauda has the man who killed the Urgal publicly executed. Then she announces that Roran Stronghammer will be leading a mixed group of Urgals and humans on a mission. The Varden had been waiting to hear that the Dwarves have chosen a new King. So when word was received Nasauda ordered her troops to march on towards Belatona. Roran's group was on scouting patrol making sure enemy troops didn't slip past the frontlines into Surda. So far he commanded his group without incident. The Urgals followed orders without complaint as they had been handpicked by Nar Garzvhog.

Roran sat on Snow Fire under a tree with Daven, Loring, and an Urgal named Kartu who Roran chose to give orders through to the Urgals. "Alright…Kartu tell the other Urgals to get into position…" As Kartu runs off Roran looks at Loring, "Tell the others to get into position…"

The Urgals attack a group of soldiers heading north. The Urgals drive the Imperial troops Roran's group waiting in ambush. It is a slaughter and the battle is over in a matter of minutes. As the wounded is checked for injuries and the dead stripped Roran walks through the bloody grass with Daven at his side. "Check those wagons…" Roran is distracted by a group of Urgals huddled together.

He walks over and finds them tormenting a wounded man. Roran sneers pushing his way through the Urgals and kills the man with his hammer. "That will be enough!"

"Why did you stop our sport human…The muck licker would have danced many more hours for us before his time expired…"

Roran looks at Kartu before answering, "We do not treat our enemies like that…We do not torture people for fun…"

"Why?"

"It is inhuman…"

"We are Urgals…We are not flat skin humans…"

"True…but your herndauls made peace with us and part of that peace is abiding by the rules of war and combat…Now round up the horses…You will lead them…"

"NO!"

The Urgal said before Roran could leave, '"What did you say?"

The Urgal reared his head back roaring into the air drawing the attention of everyone. "You heard me human…I am Yarbog…of the clan Khidoux…In our society Urgals lead because they have proven themselves in battle…You are leader because you are blood with the Shadeslayer…Make me obey…"

Roran looks at Kartu who folds his hands, "So you wish to face me in single combat?"

"Yes…If I win I will lead these Urgals and humans…" That is when the humans in the area drew their weapons, but Roran raised his hand stopping them. "If you win then we will follow you…"

"Very well then…name the time, place, and terms of combat…"

"The time is now…The place here…the terms…No weapons…Whoever kills his opponent…"

"Why to the death…We humans have a tradition of combat not to the death…Whoever makes the other yield…" That is when Kartu says something to Yarbog in Ugralgra the Urgal language. "Fine human our contest will not be to the death…But I will take great pleasure in breaking your bones…"

A circle is made half the circle is humans and the other half Urgal, "You sure about this?" Daven asked rubbing oil on Roran's chest, arms, and back.

Roran looks at Yarbog, "No…but it must be done…"

Now they face each other as Daven leaves the circle. Roran sizes his opponent up. Yarbog is bigger and has more muscle, hardly any weaknesses, but Roran's eyes keep going back to his horns. He smiles as a plan forms. "Come on Yarbog! Or are you only good at attacking wounded men…"

Yarbog roars at the insult and attacks running across the human/Urgal arena. Roran dives to the side at the last minute trying to catch his horn and misses. That is when Yarbog stops and swings his arm catching Roran on the shoulder. Roran goes sideways and hits the ground rolling on instinct. He looks up just in time to throw dust in the Urgal's eyes. That is when Roran rolls forward and comes up behind Yarbog. He leaps off the ground and straddles his back taking hold of his horns and twists to the side with all his might. The men cheer as Yarbog staggers on his feet. Unable to reach behind him and throw Roran off Yarbog rolls forward in an attempt to crush Roran.

Roran releases Yarbog at the last minute and rolls to the side. By now Yarbog has cleared his eyes of dust, "Nice try little hammer…" He says slashing Roran across the chest.

Roran backs away as Yarbog is more cautious with his attacks. "Thank you…I knew you were the stupidest Urgal under my command…"

"DIE PUNNY HUMAN!"

Yarbog spreads his arms wide and leaps so that Roran has nowhere to go as he has him boxed in. That is when Roran drops to the ground and sticks his foot up kicking Yarbog between the legs. He comes down on his knees mewling like a wounded cow. Roran limps over and straddles his back again twisting his horns. This time Yarbog hits the ground face first. Roran leans his knee into Yarbog's back as he twists his head.

Yarbog fights back while both humans and Urgals cheer their respective fighters on. The Urgal pushes with all his might but Roran cannot be moved. He stops and rests for a few seconds then he tries again pushing with all his might. "Dam you submit!" Roran whispers through gritted teeth.

Yarbog snorts and his body goes limp, "Stronghammer…You are worthy of that name…I cannot live the shame of being defeated by a human…Kill me…"

"No…We are allies…Yield and end this…"

"NEVER!" Yarbog growls pushing to get up with all his might. For a few dreadful seconds it seemed as if Yarbog would get to his feet then his body goes limp again. "I…I…I yield!"

Roran slowly gets up as humans clap and cheer while the Urgals roar. "Now will you obey my commands…" Roran asks in great heaves of breath.

"I obey stronghammer…" some of the Urgals comfort Yarbog then they pack up and leave.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20. Heart of Tronjheim

Eragon stood smiling as Saphira got closer to him. When she neared him she slid on all fours to stop and they stared at each other for a good while. ("Az Sweldn Rak Anhunin is lucky they failed…")

("I had good teachers…") Eragon replies.

("Yes we did…")

They start walking back towards the city, ("Did Nausada say anything about us returning to Ellesmera after the Coronation?") Eragon asked.

Saphira snorts, ("I left as soon as I got your message…")

Saphira is allowed to rest for an entire day before the coronation takes place. All the Dwarves both noble and common meet in the center of Tronjheim where the star sapphire lies in ruins. Undin stands before Orik. _"Orik son of Thrifk…Let it be known to all Knurlan near and far that on this day…Orik is chosen as our King…Guntera King of the gods I ask that you bless this choice the children of Helzvog have made…"_

A wind blew through the underground city, ("Where is that coming from…") Eragon asked to Saphira in the privacy of her mind. She growls as a powerful mind touches everyone gathered for the coronation. Then as Undin adds words from the ancient language to his prayer a shower of rose petals fall on the gathered guests. But the rose petals fall around the shape of an invisible Dwarf figure.

Eragon reaches his mind towards the rose petal form and grabs the sides of his head. ("ERAGON!") Saphira cries protecting his mind from the alien presence. The petals fall around invisible arms and hands as they reach down and touch Orik on his head. Then a golden crown appears on his head. The Dwarves clap as the petals fall to the ground unhindered. The invisible being is now gone. ("Are you alright?") Saphira asks.

("I am…what was that…")

("I know not…")

Saphira is bidden forward by King Orik, so she and Eragon walk up to the broken star sapphire. Saphira looks down on the shattered jewel held together by a scaffold. She starts to hum and Eragon starts to sing. A light starts to shine from her scales, a light that fills the underground city causing Eragon and all the Dwarves present to cover their eyes. When the light fades the Star Sapphire is whole again and in its place high above Tronjheim. The Dwarves clap and kiss the spot the where Saphira stands.

The celebration lasts all night, but Saphira needs rest as she and Eragon intend to leave. He meets in private with Orik. Then he contacts Nausada, "Good very good…So when can we expect the two of you back…")

Eragon sighs, "You remember that I asked if it was alright if Saphira and I returned to Ellesmera…"

Nausada smiles, "I do…Eragon…I do not believe it wise…We are a few days march from Feinster…We will need you if we are to succeed…"

"And this may be the last chance we have to speak with our teachers…and there is another reason to visit Ellesmera…" Eragon explains Solembum's words to him, "I have been in need of a Rider's sword ever since I lost Unbidtr…Can't you hold the attack off for at least five days?"

Nausada shakes her head, "I will give you five days Eragon…Then we attack the city…I just hope Murtagh and Thorn aren't in the area…"

"Thank you…We will go as fast as we can…" An hour before sunrise Eragon packs Saphira's saddle then he takes his leave of Orik and off they go.

Belatona

Murtagh and Thorn were flying towards the city when their minds were touched by Galbatorix, ("_Change of plans…Head for Gilead…Help defend the city…")_

_("What of the Varden and Feinster?") _Thorn asked.

("_Irrelevant Gilead is more strategic…")_

Murtagh sighs when he breaks contact, ("To Gilead…Red brother…") Thorn roars as he loops around and flies north towards Gilead.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21. Answered Prayer

Saphira flew and flew pumping her wings with all her might. After a day and half a night of flying they were in the Hadarac Desert again. They stop for fresh water before entering the desert and Eragon relieves himself. Then they take off flying high and fast as possible. To build up speed Saphira climbs high into the air and dives to the ground opening her wings at the last minute. She zooms across the golden desert scaring a few of the desert clans below.

But despite her best efforts she is unable to make any real progress with the lack of wind to aid. Then Eragon remembers how Undin prayed to Guntera and he appeared. So he closes his mind off to Saphira and prays under his breath.

"Guntera…King of the Dwarven gods…I know I am not a Dwarf by birth…I was adopted by Hrothgar…of all the gods I have prayed to or seen others pray to you are the first I have seen answer the prayer of your followers…So I am asking you to aid Saphira in I on our journey to Ellesmera…A strong wind to carry her on and aid in flying…"

("_What are you doing_?") Saphira asked.

Eragon hesitates to answer because of Saphira's feelings towards gods, ("_Well…I was praying for help…")_

_("Oh…")_

Is Saphira's only reply. Eragon smiles and sits silently as they continue on. Saphira stops to rest and drink water. Eragon had to dig the hole because she was so tired from flying to Tronjheim and now flying towards Ellesmera. When Saphira takes off a gust of wind blows from the south carrying faster and faster through the air.

"Thank you…" Eragon whispers wondering if Guntera truly answered his prayer.

The wind carried them all the way to the great forest of DuWeldenvarden in just two days' time. Saphira stops to rest as Eragon is close enough to speak with his mind. He wanted Oromis to train him via his mind while he went to the Menoa tree but Oromis refused so after Saphira got a short rest they flew to his hut.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22. Truth

When Saphira landed she collapsed from fatigue, and foam covered the corners of her mouth. ("Welcome Saphira…Welcome Eragon…") Glaeder said to them both, ("Saphira there is remains from a kill I made eat it for I have had my fill…")

She acknowledges him with a grunt and crawls on her belly towards the half eaten wild bull. As Saphira eats Eragon takes a seat, _"Master…During our training you mentioned that you have an idea as to why Galbatorix's power is growing…When we faced my brother his power was unnatural…I mean he held both me and Saphira with little to no effort…If he had not shown us mercy we would both be in Galbatorix's hands…"_

_ "__It is not for me to tell you…" _Oromis replied.

Eragon grew angry, "_Why master…Ignorance will be our undoing…" _Eragon said jumping almost yelling.

That is when Glaedr roared drawing his attention, _("Show respect hatchling…It is not our desire to keep you ignorant…It falls to me to tell you of Galbatorix's secret…") _Eragon slowly sits down, _("As you know the dragons are dead, but not in body…")_

_ "__Not in body…" _Eragon repeats, _"What does that mean…"_

That is when Saphira touches Eragon's mind and speaks so that all may hear, (_"We Dragons have two hearts…One to pump the blood of our bodies and another…If we so choose upon our deaths store our minds within…")_

_("They are called Eldunari…") _Glaedr says speaking up again, _("Our heart of hearts…A Dragon can choose to either expel their Eldunari and entrust it to his or her Rider or in most cases hide their Eldunari in the vault of souls…")_

Saphira who had finished eating and lying with her head down opened her eyes and looked at Eragon, (**_"THE VAULT OF SOULS!") _**Saphira and Eragon said at the same time.

Oromis narrows his eyes, "_Who told the two f you about the vault of souls?_"

Eragon explains the advice he got from the werecat Solembum, ("_So the vault of souls is in Urubaen?") _Saphira asks.

Eragon stands and starts to pace, "I don't understand how that increases Galbatorix's power…"

("_As you know Dragons have no equal in magic…We shape the world by our wills…The old tales say that we can even influence the world through our Eldunari after our bodies have gone to dust…Oromis and I have deduced that Galbatorix has found a way to tap into that power to fuel his own…")_

Eragon sighs sitting down, _"And gave some to Murtagh…"_

_ "__Yes that is how he was able to defeat you so easily…"_

_("Master…before the Riders were established where did our wild kin hide their Eldunari…")_

_Glaedr snorts fire from his nostrils, ("I know not…The vault in Urubaen was referred to as Endhusin…the place of souls…Why?")_

Eragon smiles seeing Saphira's thoughts in his mind, _"Because there may be another vault of souls…This rock of Kuthian…"_

_("A place where the wild dragons hid their Eldunari from the world…")_

Oromis leans back in thought, "_That would explain many things…and if true…A way to defeat Galbatorix or place you on equal footing with the mad King…I will ask our wisest scholars to search the ancient texts…"_

_("What of spell to separate Galbatorix from his Eldunari!") _Saphira suggested.

Students and teachers worked for the next few hours on a spell and discussed other topics. Oromis also taught Eragon how to teleport objects from place to another. And they explored other spells Oromis didn't have time to teach Eragon before he left Ellesmera.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23. Sloan

_"__Well I need to rest a few hours before I go to the Menoa Tree…" _Eragon said, many hours had passed learning new spells and trying to devise a way to separate Galbatorix from his Eldunari.

("_The two legs you punished is here Eragon…") _Glaedr said yawning, _("Perhaps you should consider visiting him before going to the tree to look for this…weapon…")_

Eragon felt guilty as he had forgotten all about Sloan, _("When did he arrive…") _Saphira asked.

_"__About four weeks ago…" _Oromis said.

Early the next day Eragon made his way to Sloan's tree hut. It was easy to find as Eragon used his mind to find the butcher. Sloan sat outside his tree house leaning against the side as he sat on a stool. He has a white scarf tied over his eyes, "Someone there?" He asked in an unkind voice, "Is that you Roo? Damn woman I said no more of these games of yours…" Eragon brushed his thoughts, "Get out of my head…" Sloan immediately said.

Eragon looks at Saphira, "It is I Sloan…Eragon Shadeslayer…"

Eragon watches as Sloan changes several shades of red, "Come to see your handy work…"

Eragon shakes his head, "I came to check in on you and see how you are doing…"

Sloan grunts, "I arrived here half dead and starving no thanks to you."

"Yes the alternative would have been much better…Katrina having to endure your trial and execution…"

Sloan sniffs the air, "Who is that with you…"

Eragon touches Saphira's side, "My bond partner Saphira Brightscales…" Saphira rumbles in her throat.

"And Katrina how does she fair…"

"She is expecting her first child…"

Sloan sits up and after a few seconds he bursts into tears covering his face with his hands, "Please Eragon…Haven't I endured enough? Allow me to be with my daughter…I have seen the error of my ways…I cannot change the past I am willing to face whatever judgment the people of Carvahal and Therinsford have for me…But please let me be there for the birth of my grandchild…"

Eragon looks up at Saphira before answering, "Your words seem genuine Sloan, but I cannot…This is your punishment…"

Sloan stands up and enters his hut slamming the door, ("Well that went better than I thought…") Saphira said.

When they turned to leave Rhunon was standing behind them, "_What did you do to that poor man…"_ She asked accusingly.

Eragon smiles, "_I did nothing…I only came to see how he was fairing…"_

"_You Riders…No wonder Galbatorix…"_ She didn't finish the statement feeling guilty. _"…If Oromis was so wise he would have told you to come speak with me before visiting Sloan…Weeks of work down the drain…"_

("_You have taken it upon yourself to consul the butcher…"_) Saphira asked.

"_Yes…It took a week and three days just to get him to speak with me…"_ Rhunon closes her eyes speaking to Sloan mentally then she opens them and returns her attention to Eragon and Saphira. "_So are you off to the Menoa tree…Oromis mentioned the Werecat's advice…You'd have better luck asking the families of Valthoros and Xenath to use the swords they have…"_

"_What swords?_"

"_Oh…_" The three start walking through the city, "_Well there is green blade Temerlein…It was saved by the Rider's sister Naudra…Her mate Fiolr holds the sword…and then there is the white blade Arvindr…But that sword is in the city of Nadinel…Oh and the red blade Zoel but that blade is held by Gilderian the wise…A Rider died before the very gates of Ellesmera…He asked Gilderian to care for the blade for him…"_

("_I think…_") Saphira said speaking up, (…_that you would fare better asking them to use those swords…")_

Eragon shakes his head as they cross the bridge that leads to the glade where the Menoa tree is. He stops, "_Well can't you teach me to make a sword…"_

Rhunon smiles, "_Now that is an idea…but I cannot…And the reason is…I have no brightsteel to give you…"_

"_Brightsteel? What is Brightsteel?"_

"_More commonly known to Elves and Riders as Star metal…Found it long ago and it is what I use to make all Rider blades…I could use regular metal…but for a good Rider blade one needs Brightsteel…_"

("_ERAGON!_") He flinched from her mental shout and excitement, ("_Sorry…It just occurred to me…Werecats talk in riddles especially when they fortell of things…Its not a literal weapon we are looking for…")_

("_We are looking for Brightsteel…_") Eragon looks at Rhunon, "_Saphira and I believe there is Star metal under the Menoa Tree…"_

_ "__And how do you intend to get it?"_

Eragon sighs, _"Well we can't dig around the tree can?" _Rhunon shakes her head, _"Didn't think so…Well I am going to try and wake the tree…"_

An expression of horror crossed Rhunon's face. Of all the Elves she had the most facial expressions, _"That would not be wise…Two Elves in the long history of the tree have tried to awaken Linnea…They both met horrible ends…"_

_ "__We must try…"_ Eragon vehemently replies.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24. The Menoa Tree

Rhunon walks with Eragon and Saphira to the Menoa Tree and they walk he tries to get him to change his mind admonishing him that it would not end well for him. Eragon would not be dissuaded from his plan. When he arrived he stared at the tree sensing its powerful mind and presence. "_I will wait back here out of the range of its roots…" _Rhunon said with a hint of fear on her voice.

There are other Elves in the area and watch as Eragon approaches the tree and places his hands on it. _"Great mother of the forest…Here me now…I am Eragon Shadeslayer…I humbly ask your help for my need is great…" _Eragon added many more elegant words as he spoke in the ancient language and probed the tree with his mind. He also poured some of his strength into the tree, but his pleas went unnoticed. It was like an ant trying to get the attention Horse. Eragon was the ant and the Horse was the Menoa Tree.

The tree was only concerned for the things growing in the great forest. Eragon did sense anger in the anger directed towards the humans of Ceuneon. Eragon remembered Queen Islanzadi saying that the humans had cut down old ancient trees deep within the forest. So Eragon adds that to his pleas, _"If you help us I will avenge you of those who wronged you…" _

Still his pleas went unnoticed. Saphira started to get angry as the seconds became minutes, and the minutes hours. _"Come Eragon it is useless…" _Rhunon said. Saphira starts to drum her claws on the ground in aggravation. "_I have spoken with Lord Fiolr mentally and he has agreed to lend you the blade…"_

Saphira roars, _("I have had enough of this…") _

"_Saphira no!_" Eragon screams sensing her attentions.

("_I am a Dragon I beg of no creature least of all an Elf Tree…Wake up you piece of wood…Come out and talk!") _Saphira digs in her rear legs and lifts with her front pulling up a large root and blows fire under the tree.

"_Saphira stop!"_

There is a moaning sound and the trees in the area start to sway. The wind blows and the Menoa Tree starts to move and shake. Then roots sprout up from the ground and wrap around Saphira's legs, tail, and her mid-section. A root comes up and twists around Eragon's leg. Then a powerful mind touches them both, _("Who dares bite and claw at me…who spews fire in the ancient forest…")_

_("I am Eragon Shadelayer and this is my bond partner Saphira Brightscales…")_

_("Farewell Shadeslayer and Brightscales…DIE!")_ The Menoa Tree starts to constricts its roots on them both to kill them.

_("Wait if you kill us then you will be doomed…")_

The tree pauses, _("I am great tree of DuWeldenvarden…")_

_("And many moons ago a Shade set fire to the forest with his magic…I killed him…and the Elves whom I fight with they killed the humans who cut down your trees near the city of Ceuneon…But there is another enemy…His name is Galbatorix and he seeks to rule all people and things in Alagaesia…When he learns of you…")_

_("He will die…No one can fight the forest…")_ The Menoa tree responded interrupting.

_("True…but his magic is great and many enemies have fallen to him…Saphira is the last of her kind a female Dragon…If you kill her then all will be lost…") _There was a pause as if the tree was considering his words, ("_Help us and we can defeat him…")_

_("Fire hurts trees…Fire must be put out…I have not felt such pain since the Dragon/Elf wars…")_

_("Yes and the Dragons made peace with the Elves…")_

Neither Rhunon nor the Elves around made a move to help them even though they could here the conversation as Eragon spoke and thought his words. _("Brightscales…why did you claw at me and blow fire?")_

_("Because you would not answer us…")_

_("And why should I…you are neither tree nor grass…Nor Elf for their magic makes us grow and grow…")_

_("Our need is great…You were once an Elf…Galbatorix threatens those who you once called your people and the trees of the forest…")_

As they spoke the trees kept swaying back and forth moaning, then the Menoa Tree sighed, _("What do you want Slayer of Shades…")_

_("There is brightsteel buried beneath your roots…I need it to make a weapon to kill the oathbreaker with…")_

_("What are you Rider…You are human and yet I sense Elf and Dragon inside of you…")_

_("I am not completely sure myself…I was changed at the blood oath celebration…By the magic of the Dragons…")_

_("Ah the Ageati Blodhren…I love the blood oath celebration…So much magic to feed upon…")_ She sighs as if she is in pleasure, _("I shall give you your brightsteel Eragon Shadeslayer…in exchange for two things…")_

_("Name them and it is yours…")_

As the roots unwrapped from his legs Eragon felt a small twinge in the pit of his stomach as if something had been taken from him. (_"And the second I require is that you take this seed of mine…"_) As she spoke a seed appeared on a branch of the tree and the branch lowered and deposited it in Eragon's hand, _("I sense a great destiny before you…You will leave Alagaesia and never return…In your travels when you find a suitable place plant this seed for me…")_

The roots started to shift and writhe in the ground then a huge slab of ore came up out of the ground. Eragon looks at Saphira confused, _"You said two things…Then you said second…but what was the first thing you wanted…"_

The Menoa Tree started to shake and laugh as if amused by something, _('Go now Slayer of Shades…Go both of you…I need sleep now...and in my sleep watch over the children of the forest…")_

The trees stopped moving and the wind grew quiet as the great mind of the Menoa Tree fell silent. That is when Eragon noticed the angry faces of the Elves in the area. Rhunon joined Eragon and Saphira, "_The two of you had best come with me and quickly…grab the brightsteel…" _Eragon scooped up the raw ore and followed Rhunon to her forge.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25. Brisinger

When Rhunon and Eragon arrived at her forge she had Eragon build the brick oven to make the sword. As he built it she placed spells over the bricks and set up her tools. "_Okay so this is how this will work…My oath will not allow me to make the sword…But as you know there are ways around that…So I will insert myself into her head and use you to make the sword…"_

"_I don't know…_" Eragon replied hesitantly.

"_Well I don't need you to know…So what type of sword would you like?" _

Eragon smiles there were so many to choose from, then he thought of the Hand and Half sword, "_Actually I really liked the Hand and Half sword I found on the burning planes._"

Rhunon nods, "_Haven't made one of those in a while…Now anything you wish to keep hidden from me in your mind do so now…_" While Eragon mentally hid thoughts and memories he did not wish Rhunon to see in his mind she broke a large chunk of ore from the brightsteal. "_Alright are you ready…"_

"I am…"

Rhunon entered Eragon's mind and practiced moving his arms and legs, ("_Eragon relax…")_

_("Well that is hard…It is very weird to feel my arms moving without my consent…")_

After an hour Rhunon got the hang of seeing through Eragon's eyes and working through his body. ("_Alright then…Saphira is you please…") _Saphira ignited the oven with her fire then Rhunon started working the bellows. After thirty minutes she placed a heap of coals over the ore and began singing in the ancient language through Eragon. _("Eragon you should sing more often you have a lovely voice…") _He smiled on the inside at her praise.

Soon the ore melted then Rhunon through Eragon removes all the impurities in the melted metal. Then she takes the mold and pours the liquid metal into the mold. They don't have to wait for the metal to cool or harden because of the spells. "_Barzul…"_

_ "__What is it?"_ Eragon asked in concern sensing her frustration.

_"__Nothing…"_ She replies throwing the sword back into the oven. _"Saphira if you would one more time only on the sword this time…" _Saphira blows until she melts the sword again. Then Rhunon pours it back into the mold. When it cooled she lay it on the anvil and had Saphira blow on it as she beat the sword into shape. As Rhunon worked through Eragon she told him the meaning of each spell she used to make the sword.

("_Usually I don't use this much magic when making a Rider's sword but we are pressed for time…")_

As Rhunon sang she worked on the sword and it took the shape of a weapon of death. A weapon to be used to kill Galbatorix. When Rhunon finished with the sword she took smaller pieces of metal and made the cross guard for the sword. When that was done she removed her mind from Eragon. "_Get some rest…I can this part without fear of my oaths…but keep your link with me you will have to pass on this knowledge to future Riders…"_

Before taking a nap Eragon scryed the Varden. They were ten miles from the city of Feinster, it was time to leave. (_"Eragon…wake up!") _Saphira called.

When Eragon came downstairs Rhunon was holding a blue sword, with a sword belt and sheath. The blade was thin near the end in order to pierce through the strongest armor. The grip was made from black hardwood. Lastly, there was a large blue sapphire in the pommel held in place by four ribs, which looked like claws, made from blued brightsteel.

"I have done that which I swore I would not…And I can say with all the pride in the world that this is the finest sword I have ever made…In the days of Vrael a ceremony would be held to present a new Rider with his or her new sword…But I think we can forgo that…All that is needed now for you to name your sword…so I can inscribe with a glyph…"

Eragon looks at Saphira, ("_What do you think?")_

_("You will wield it not me…")_

_("What of…No that is stupid…__"__) _Eragon's next thought causes Saphira to growl, ("_Okay I am sorry…")_

"May I make a suggestion…" Rhunon said speaking up, "Consider all your accomplishments and then name your sword…"

Eragon smiles remembering all his adventures, he even considered naming his sword after his mother. Selene, but his mind kept going back to the first time he used magic. He smiled, "_I have it…I name thee Brisingr…"_

Rhunon smiles placing the glyph on the bottom of the blade near the cross guard and then on the scabbard. Then she hands Eragon the sword, "A good name for a sword…"

_"__Brisimgr…"_ When Eragon says the name the blade bursts into flame. He yelps dropping it and Saphira growls.

Rhunon narrows her eyes and bends down to pick it up. She twists her lips because the sword will not move. She looks at Eragon, "_This is no time for games…"_

"_What are you talking about…" _He asks confused as she tries to pick up the sword again, but it will not move no matter how hard she pulls. Then Eragon bends down to pick up the sword and he does. He stabs the blade into the ground gestures his hands. _"Go ahead…I am not doing anything…"_ Rhunon tries to pull the sword out of the ground and still it does not move.

Eragon takes up Brisingr, "Say the name again only do it in the common tongue…"

"Fire…" Nothing happens, "_Brisingr…" _The sword bursts into flames again drawing energy from Eragon. _"The fire is drawing its strength from me…" _He says as the flames leap across the blade.

"_That is very interesting…"_ Rhunon says, _"I believe since you were involved with making the sword that part of your essence lives in the sword…and perhaps Brisingr is the real name of your sword and part of your true name…You have a powerful sword Shadeslayer…A sword only you can wield…"_

Eragon hugs Rhunon, _"Thank you…"_

_ "__Thank me by killing that oathbreaker…"_

Eragon and Saphira leaves Rhunon's forge and packs to leave Ellesmera.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26. Blue Dragon Gold Dragon

When Saphira and Eragon arrive at Oromis' tree house he is standing outside with Glaedr armed for battle. _"Masters?"_

_ "__Glaedr and I have decided to fight…Because of the two of you we are healed and ready to wage war…"_

Neither Eragon nor Saphira are happy to hear this news, but they decide to support their masters. "_What of Galbatorix…"_ Eragon asks, _"If the two of you show yourselves then he will definitely ride out with Shruiken…"_

Oromis shakes his head, but it is Glaedr who answers, _("Even if there were five riders fighting him Galbatorix would not leave Urubaen as he already has a Rider fighting for him…and he intends to dwindle his enemies down as they fight their way to him…Time is on his side not ours…")_

Oromis clears his throat, _"We have a gift for the two of you…" _Oromis pauses looking up at Glaedr, _"Or rather Glaedr has a gift…"_

_("I have discussed this with Oromis and he has agreed…We that is I have decided to give you my Eldunari…So that the two of you will always know where we are and call on my wisdom…Also my Eldunari will boost your magical strength…")_

Both Eragon and Saphira were honored, _("I don't know what to say Master…")_

_ "__Take it with our blessing…" Oromis says._

Glaedr shakes his body and gurgles in his throat. His entire body trembles then he stretches his neck out and makes a gagging noise. Then his Eldunari goes up his throat and out of his mouth and deposits in Eragon's waiting arms. It is covered in saliva and blood, it is also very slippery. As Eragon cleans it off Glaedr breaths heavily. As Eragon holds it he can feel Glaedr emotions and memories over the years. It is very intense so he closes his mind off to it with Spahira's help. Then Eragon wraps the Eldunari up and deposits it in the saddle bags.

The two riders and two Dragons stare at each other unable to speak. Then Saphira roars into the air breaking the silence, _("Come let us be off…")_

They fly side by side south towards the Hadarac Desert, Blue and Gold Dragons. As they fly Saphira practices air duels with Glaedr. Meanwhile Eragon and Oromis mind battle each other. When they finally reach the edge of the forest Glaedr turns due west and flies along the edge of the forest while Saphira turns Southeast angling across the desert.

Glaedr and Oromis

As they fly Oromis can feel Eragon and Saphira through Glaedr's Eldunari. Oromis is a little sad and jealous as he always encouraged Glaedr to hold onto his Eldunari. But who better to entrust his ancient bond partner's heart of hearts with than their own pupil.

_("Eragon and Saphira have grown so much…") _Oromis says to Glaedr.

_("Aye they have…I am very proud of them…")_

Oromis sighs thinking about Brom, _(I wish Brom were here to see the man his son has become…")_

_("Let us not dwell on lost friends…Let us prepare and steel our hearts to face the servants of the oathbreaker…")_ With his mind Oromis calls out to Islanzadi to inform her of his intent to fight. She is not pleased, but the morning sage and his Dragon could not be persuaded to return to Ellesmera.

Saphira and Eragon

Every now and then Eragon looks at back at the saddle bag carrying Glaedr's Eldunari. His masters had started a conversation but he could no longer hear it as the two had closed off their minds to him. Caring for Glaedr's Eldunari was a huge responsibility. Eragon and Saphira now held Glaedr's very essence. They could use it to control him or talk with him anywhere and everywhere. If Glaedr were on the other side of the world the Eldunari would allow him to speak with him no matter where he was.

_("Are you alright?") _Saphira asks.

Eragon smiles, _("I was thinking of my mother and father…I was…") _He sighs in sadness, _("…I was thinking about Murtagh…and I am sad we failed to capture him the last time…")_

_("When we face them again…We will not fail…")_

When they stopped Eragon relieved himself and got water for Saphira. Then he checks Glaedr's Eldunari and afterward Eragon contacts Nausada, then Arya. The two lovers share private thoughts before Eragon leaps onto Saphira and they take off.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27. Siege of Feinster

Part 1. First Strike

Feinster

The city of Feinster was a half a mile away. When the Varden forces arrived they were attacked by a small army on horseback. King Orin was able to defeat the enemy and camp was set up. Then scouts were sent out and siege towers were constructed. On the third day Roran road back to camp with his infamous Knights of Stronghammer as his company was now called.

"Reinforcements approach from the south…Two thousand strong…" Roran yelled jumping off Snow Fire.

Nausada shakes her head and looks at Jormunder, "How many siege towers have we built?"

"Fifteen so far…we can build five at a time…The next five will be done in the next two hours…"

"We cannot wait any longer…Begin the attack…"

Arya stands up, "Wait…let us Elves lead the attack…" When Arya says this Blodgharm looks at Ryu and Dianah. Blodgharm clears his throat and says something to Arya in the ancient language. They trade words then he sighs and nods, "Let us get the gates open…" Before attacking Arya reaches her mind out to touch Eragon, ("Eragon! Saphira! It has begun…")

Nausada agrees then Arya leads Blodgharm, Ryu, Dianah, and Synen to the wall. They are invisible, but when they touch the wall to scale it their magic is consumed by spells on the wall. ("Galbatorix…") Blodgharm says with his mind.

"Hey!" An archer screams when they reach the top of the hundred foot wall.

Arya throws her _**Saighet **__killing the man and three others. Meanwhile Blodgharm flips over three men allowing Synen and Dianah to kill them while he kills four men with one swipe of his claw like hand. He roars like a wolf and carves a bloody path through the archers whose arrows fly left and right because of his wards. Then all five Elves point their hands down to the men inside the gate. They release balls of fire and burn up the men at the gates. Then they leap down and land nimbly on their feet._

_Meanwhile the fifteen siege towers are pushed towards the southern wall. They are protected by spells erected by the Elven, human, and urgal spell casters. Roran is in the fifth tower gripping his hammer and mentally preparing himself for the attack. They siege tower stops and the door bridge opens He rushes out swinging his hammer killing two men. Behind him Davan and Yarbog follow closely and engage their own enemies. Living up to their growing reputation Roran and his Knights clear the southern wall so that the Varden can place their own archers on it._

_Because of her injuries Nausada leads the battle from the rear along with King Orin who has yet to fully recover as well. Trianna and Orin's chief spell caster are sitting next to them on their own horses. Trianna leans over to Nausada, "Lady Arya tells me that it will take longer to get the gates open…the spells on the gates were placed by Galbatorix himself…"_

_A signal is sent to Jormunder and he looks at Nausada and Orin, "The wall is clear we control the southern wall…"_

_Nausada nods, "Send up the battering ram…" Twenty men hall a metal head battering ram up to the gates and begin bashing on it, but the gates will not budge._

_Part 2. Eragon Arrives_

_Saphira stopped one last time before flying on non-stop to Feinster. The sun was setting when when they crossed the river. In the distance smoke rose up from the city. The Empire had set the southern wall on fire. The stone and wood did not burn, but the Varden's archers were forced to give up their position. Soon Saphira neared the city and she released a roar giving hope to the Varden and doom to the Empire. She dove on the left wall first and set it ablaze, then she repeated the attack on the right side of the wall._

_Saphira turned upside down and Eragon dropped down leaping from the wall to the ground as Saphira flew off. "BRISINGER!" He shouted and his sword burst into flame. Upon seeing the strange sight most of enemy troops fled in terror. Some turned on their comrades while others kept fighting._

_ "__Eragon!" Arya came running up with Blodgharm and Synen. She wanted to hug him but reframed from doing so._

_ "__Arya! Blodgharm! Synen…"_

_ "__You have a new sword Shadeslayer…"_

_ "__I will tell you all about it later…"_

_ "__The gates are well protected by magic…We have had no success opening them…" Blodgharm said._

_Eragon looks at the gates, "Perhaps a Rider will have more success…" With Brisinger still on fire he walks up to the gates and calls on extra strength from Glaedr's Eldunari. The flames glows brighter and when Eragon passes the blade through the main beam the boom of the battering ram stops and the doors open. Eragon raises his sword high into the air._

_ "__FOR FREEDOM!"_

_They charge forward into the city cutting a bloody path through the streets. Civilians are spared so long as they do not fight. When Roran enters the cousins hug each other then it is back to fighting. A woman screams and Eragon's enhanced ears pick it up. In an ally a Surdan soldier is trying to rape a woman. Eragon grabs him by the collar and tosses him seven feet away._

_ "__Are you alright ma'am…" He helps her up and heals her wounds. When the soldier tries to flee Eragon spins around pointing his hand, "LETTA!" The man is frozen in place unable to move. "Fredrick…" The weapon's master runs over, "Take this man away he attacked this woman…"_

_ "__Yes Shadeslayer…"_

_That is when Blodgharm and the other Elves join Eragon, "Why aren't you fighting?"_

_ "__Our first duty is to protect you and Saphira…Shadeslayer…"_

_He sighs, "I know, but Thorn and Murtagh are not here…We are not in any danger…"_

_Trianna touches his mind, ("Shadeslayer…we need you…")_

_Saphira dives down and blows fire on the troops. Then she lands with a huge thud and attacks. Eragon joins her and they fight their way towards the palace. As they approach the boom from the battering ram can be heard. "Going to set your sword on fire again..." Angela asks when he reaches the gate._

_He smiles and opens the doors, but before he can enter Arya walks up, "This battle would end if we can capture Lady Lorana…" Eragon summons Saphira then he and Arya fly up to enter the palace from the tower._

_ "__No wait!" Blodgharm yells from below._


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28. Varaug_

_Saphira lands on the balcony of the tower and when she does Eragon pauses as his mind is overwhelmed by images from Glaedr. In his mind's eye Eragon's vision is bathed in golden light, and at the center of the light he can see Glaedr and Oromis flying over Gileade helping the Elves take the city. "__Are you alright?" __Arya asks in concern watching him._

_He smiles, __"I just saw Masters Glaedr and Oromis in my mind…They are fighting to help the Elves take Gileade…"_

_Arya furrows her brow as it seemed strange for the ancient Dragon and Rider to update Eragon in the middle of battle or show him their thoughts while fighting. She felt Eragon wasn't telling her something, but she didn't press either issue. They exited the room running down the stairs and as they did they startled some servants running for cover._

_When they reached the bottom of the stairs Arya and Eragon were confronted by twenty soldiers. Rider and Elf fight back to back as one unit. Whenever Arya ducked Eragon would swing and decapitate a soldier. Arya would roll across Eragon's back and kick a man in the throat. Then Eragon would grab her arm swing her around and she kicks five men in the chest. When the fight was over most were dead and the rest wounded badly. When they reach the doors to the throne room Eragon is engulfed by Glaedr's Eldunari._

_Eragon falls to his knees: __**Thorn's roar fills the air and on his back Murtagh holds his sword Zarroc high in defiance of the ancient Rider and Dragon.**_

___"__COWARDS! Now you show yourselves…Where were you when I became a Rider…Why didn't you protect Thorn and I…"_

_**Glaedr roars a reply and the two Dragons slam into each other. Surprisingly Thorn holds his own with his unnatural strength. But Glaedr bashes the smaller Dragon in the head with his massive right claw sending Thorn tumbling through the air…**_

_ "__ERAGON__!" Arya says, "__Have you been cursed again…__"_

_He smiles, "__No! Glaedr gave us his heart of hearts…His Eldunari…I guess they imprint on the first person who touches them, because I am getting flashes from him involuntarily…__"_

_Arya smiles in delight, "__Eldunari!__ So they do exist." She remembers Murtagh's unnatural powers and the fact that Galbatorix has been growing more powerful each year. "__Galbatorix…Of course…That is how his magic grows every year." __Eragon nods, __"Why didn't Oromis share this information with the rest of the Elves?"_

_ "__Don't be angry Arya. He only just confirmed it when I faced Thorn and Murtagh on the burning planes…"_

_She apologizes then they enter the throne room and are attacked by fifty men. They kill most with magic and the rest they kill with sword, foot, and hand. When they all lie dead Arya and Eragon notice a matronly regal woman tied to a chair. "Who are you?" Eragon asks._

_ "__My name is Lorna…Lady Lorna I am the Governor of Feinster." She nods to six men in a circle with a seventh tied to a chair. "You must stop them Blue Rider…They are spellcasters. Very powerful in magic…They are trying to create a Shade and unleash it on the city. They tied me up because I wanted to surrender the city."_

_Eragon and Arya look at each, "Well will do our best to stop them…" They cautiously approach the group who ignore both Eragon and Arya. Arya tries a spell, but the men are protected by wards. Eragon searches for a weakness in their magic. He shakes his head drawing his sword. __**"BRISINGER!"**_

___While Arya works one spellcaster Eragon swings at the man he is standing by. The wards stop his sword five feet from the man's neck. They start chanting faster on the next swing Eragon's blade strikes flesh and blood. When the man collapses the remaining mages speak faster. Eragon moves to the next man while Arya is still on the first. By the forth swing she kills the man. _

_("We will kill them faster if we work together!") Arya says to Eragon mentally._

_They stand by the next man together and swing at the same time. On the next swing the man falls dead. Then they move to the next and that is when fifteen soldiers enter the throne room. __"Keep going I will hold them off…" __Arya says throwing her __**Saighet **__instantly killing seven men. As Arya starts fighting Eragon is bombarded by another vision of Glaedr and Oromis._

_Glaedr loops around and comes up under Thorn who flares his wings as they pass by. Glaedr closes one wing and spins around spewing fire at the red Dragon. Murtagh's wards stop the fire. Half of Thorn's tail is missing and one of Glaedr's eyes have been busted out. __**('Galbatorix has taught the two of you well hatchlings…But this ends now…")**_

___Before Glaedr and Oromis attack Murtagh winks at Oromis then a powerful force grips both Riders and their Dragons. Oromis tenses as Galbatorix speaks through Murtagh,__** "Master Oromis! Master Glaedr! I glad to see that you survived the wyrdfell…"**_

_** "**__**I doubt that traitor…"**_

_** "**__**Must me reduce ourselves to insults…Cannot we discuss things like in the days of old. I have seen the error of my ways Master Oromis. I wish to correct the mistakes of my youth…Help me and together we can restore all that was lost…"**_

_** "**__**Keep your false words in your mouth forked tongue demon…I know all your tricks Galbatorix…Your days are numbered I swear it!"**_

_** "**__**Fool I offer you friendship and you spit in my face!"**_

_** "**__**With all my heart and strength…Now release us!"**_

_ "__ERAGON!" Arya screams bringing his mind back to the current situation. _

_Eragon blinked and looked at the mages as seven lights swirled around the man in the chair. "He's too powerful!" The leader screamed. "We summoned too many!"_

_The man's eyes became red and his pale, his hair turned blood red as well as his teeth sharpened into points. He snapped ropes from his arms knocking over the chair. "WE ARE VARAUG! And you all will die for binding us to this flesh…"_

_He turns his red eyes on the leader, "No wait!" He screams as Varaug leaps at him and wraps his clawed hands around his neck lifting the helpless man into the air. "W…e can…he…lp…"_

_ "__SILENCE!"_

_Varaug snaps his neck and drops the body as the next spellcaster kills himself with magic. The last spellcaster draws a sword and leaps at his back. Varaug spins around at the last minute and catches the sword with his hand and strikes the man in the chest with his other hand. When he hits his back Varaug flips the sword and holds it by the pummel. Blood bathes the pummel as he stalks the last man. He raises his sword, but it is blocked by Eragon._

_ "__I would know your name infidel before you die…"_

_ "__Eragon!" He smiles, "Shadeslayer!"_

_Varaug roars as Eragon pushes his sword away and when they strike Eragon breaks Varaug's sword. Eragon stabs forward, but Varaug leaps up and stands on the sword. Then he kicks Eragon in the face. As Eragon stumbles backwards he gets a vision. __**Glaedr has Thorn trapped but Murtagh climbs up his neck and stabs the Dragon in the right eye blinding him…**_

_ "__ERAGON!" Arya leaps at Varaug with her foot sticking out. He ducks as she flies overhead, then Varaug summons a sword from the wall and places wards over it._

_**"**__**No!" **__Oromis screams extending his hand as Murtagh flies backwards he throws his sword it spins through the air guided by magic and strikes Oromis on the shoulder. Glaedr roars as Oromis uses the last of his strength to heal Glaedr._

_**"**__**No…Oromis save yourself…"**_

___Eragon shakes his head as Varaug disarms Arya and grabs her arm, "Let her go!"_

_He smiles snapping her arm and raises the sword to her neck, "Surrender! Shadeslayer or she dies…" Arya doesn't make a sound, ("Blodgharm! Saphira! Hurry!) She says with her mind._

_Eragon sneers as Arya shakes her head, "Kill him!"_

_Varaug nicks her neck drawing blood, "Alright! Don't hurt her. I surrender…"_

_Varaug smiles, "Your sword…"_

_Eragon smiles inside and throws Brisinger next to Varaug. He throws Arya down and tries to pick up the sword, ("__Brisinger…nu losna sunduha.") __His mental spell translated Brisinger I release you to this shade. Varaug reaches down to pick it up. "__BRISINGER!"__ The sword bursts into flames. __"Brisinger tauthr nin lam."_

_Every way Eragon waved his hand his sword Brisinger flew. It dragged Varaug across the floor until he released it and into the air. It stopped and pointed at his chest. As it flew down Varaug grabbed up a bear skin rug and threw it in the path of the sword._

_ "__You will pay for that trick!" Varaug said and that is when Saphira, Blodgharm and four Elves burst into the throne room. "We shall meet again…Slayer of Shades…" Varaug said standing beneath a window. He leaps twenty feet up and bursts into a ball of light and flies off._

_ "__Are you alright!" Blodgharm asks._

_Eragon ignores the question and runs up to Arya. When he tries to heal her arm she pulls away. "I can heal it myself…" She says angry._

_Eragon stairs at her for a few seconds, she touches his mind, ("__Play along…__"__) then he looks at Blodgharm, "We are fine Blodgharm and please forgive me for running off like that…"_

_("__We all made mistakes today…") __Saphira said for everyone to hear._

_ "__Yes and one of them just went out the window…" Arya said with a tone._


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29. Lonely Heart

_**Thorn's roar fills the air and on his back Murtagh holds his sword Zarroc high in defiance of the ancient Rider and Dragon.**_

_"__COWARDS! Now you show yourselves…Where were you when I became a Rider…Why didn't you protect Thorn and I…"_

_**Glaedr roars a reply and the two Dragons slam into each other. Surprisingly Thorn holds his own with his unnatural strength. But Glaedr bashes the smaller Dragon in the head with his massive right claw sending Thorn tumbling through the air…The Red Dragon corrects himself as Glaedr slams into the red hatchling. Just as Glaedr wraps his mouth around Thorn's neck he Thorn uses his hind right claw to gouge out the Dragon's eye. He roars in pain pulling away.**_

_Glaedr loops around and comes up under Thorn who flares his wings as they pass by. Glaedr closes one wing and spins around spewing fire at the red Dragon. Murtagh's wards stop the fire. Half of Thorn's tail is missing and one of Glaedr's eyes have been busted out. __**("Galbatorix has taught the two of you well hatchlings…But this ends now…")**_

___Before Glaedr and Oromis attack Murtagh winks at Oromis then a powerful force grips both Riders and their Dragons. Oromis tenses as Galbatorix speaks through Murtagh,__** "Master Oromis! Master Glaedr! I glad to see that you survived the wyrdfell…"**_

_** "**__**I doubt that traitor…"**_

_** "**__**Must me reduce ourselves to insults…Cannot we discuss things like in the days of old. I have seen the error of my ways Master Oromis. I wish to correct the mistakes of my youth…Help me and together we can restore all that was lost…"**_

_** "**__**Keep your false words in your mouth forked tongue demon…I know all your tricks Galbatorix…Your days are numbered I swear it!"**_

_** "**__**Fool I offer you friendship and you spit in my face!"**_

_** "**__**With all my heart and strength…Now release us!"**_

_** "**__**You will serve me one way or another!"**_

___**("Here is my power!") **__Glaedr replies and unleashes a magical wave that breaks them free of his grip. After a while Glaedr has Thorn trapped but Murtagh climbs up his neck and stabs the Dragon in the right eye blinding him…Glaedr uses Oromis' eyes to see their enemies just as Murtagh raises his sword to stab Glaedr. __**"No!" **__Oromis screams extending his hand, as Murtagh flies backwards he throws his sword it spins through the air guided by magic and strikes Oromis on the shoulder. Glaedr roars as Oromis uses the last of his strength to heal Glaedr's eyes.._

_(__**"No…Oromis save yourself…")**_

___**("The time has my heart bonded…let me go…I am ready.") **_

___**("No I will never let you go…You are my Rider…We have faced worse now fight…")**_

___**("No Glaedr if one of us lives there is still hope…Go find Eragon and continue to guide him…")**__ With one last breath Oromis is no more._

_Glaedr roars in anger and turns his blood lust on Murtagh and Thorn, __**("I will kill you both! My Rider is dead now join him…") **__Glaedr slams into Thorn, but Murtagh is not on his back. That is when Glaedr roars in pain as Murtagh stabs the golden Dragon in the back severing his spinal cord._

___**("Lost…lost all is lost…")**_

___Glaedr had given his Eldunari to Eragon and in the golden orb of his heart of hearts his mind now resided. The old stories had come true for Glaedr. Unable to move or feel the wind beneath his wings or know the joy of stalking prey or facing an enemy in combat. Separated from his Rider…As he allowed the grief of his decision to fall over him he hoped it would all be worth it. _

_Eragon falls to his knees as Glaedr's grief washes over him from within his Eldunari. Saphira feels it as well and begins to whimper for her Golden Master. Blodgharm and the other Elves inquire as to the cause of their sadness. "We must find Nausada first then I will reveal all…"_

_Arya sends a mental message to Trianna. A few moments later Nausada arrives with King Orin and Jormunder. "Lady Nausada may I present Lady Lorna…"_

_ "__Lady Lorna it is an honor…"_

_ "__The only honor I expect is that you treat my subjects fairly Lady Nausada…" Lorna proudly said._

_ "__As long as they follow the law and do not commit treason they will be treated as if they were my own kinsmen…"_

_ "__Then I formally surrender Feinster to you and your brave warriors…"_

_ "__See to her comfort…" Nausada says to Jormunder as the men escort Lady Lorna away Arya tells Nausada of about Varaug._

_ "__Its my fault…" Eragon says in a sad tone of voice._

_ "__No one is casting blame Eragon." Blodgharm says._

_ "__Well we have a Shadeslayer…This Varaug's days are numbered." Jormunder jokingly said._

_Eragon shook his head, "That is just it…Varaug is far more powerful than Durza ever was…Arya and I barely held our own."_

_ "__Well we will deal with that when the time comes…"_

_Eragon looks at Arya and she nods, "We have more to tell you." With Arya's permission Eragon tells everyone gathered about Glaedr, Oromis and their fight with Thorn and Murtagh._

_ "__I knew it!" Nausada exclaimed in excitement. "When you talked about your training you always spoke around your teachers…" Nausada looks at Arya, "Why all the secrecy?"_

_ "__You know why…The less who knew the better…I just wish Oromis and Glaedr would have remained in Ellesmera."_

_ "__He will be remembered as a great warrior and scholor."_

_Nausada sighs, "When everything is settled we will drink to the victorious dead and recount their tales in memorum."_

_The Varden had taken its first city in a war that had just started. Meanwhile the Elves retreated from Gileade because Glaedr and Oromis had fallen. So Islanzadi divided her forces and sent Lord Dauthdr to lead the attack against Narda while she watches Gileade. After two days the Varden have secured Feinster and imprisoned those who needed it. Executed those who had sworn in the ancient language to Galbatorix willingly._

_Eventually Arya and Eragon found a quiet spot to hold each other and watch over Glaedr's Eldunari. He still refused to speak from within and drowned in his sorrows. Eragon and Saphira reassured the body-less Dragon as best they could but Glaedr refused to be comforted or acknowledge them._


End file.
